


Blossom Close

by Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Cats, Famous!Louis, M/M, Neighbours, PersonalTrainer!Harry, non-famous!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt:AU wherein Louis and Harry are neighbours and Louis' cat knocks up Harry's cat and when Harry realises who the father is he storms over to Louis' house telling him to keep that savage animal away from his princess and Louis responds by leaving things like cat food and toys on Harry's porch with a note that says 'child support'. (Spoiler: Harry and Louis eventually decide that they want to keep the kitty family together and raise them as a team.)Or, "The Cat Fic"





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Harry has lived in this quiet suburb for years. He's watched various forms of wildlife wander in and out of his yard whilst his cat, Felicity, prances majestically about.

 

She's a Princess is the thing. Cat royalty. She knows all she has to do to gain Harry's full attention is to stretch out and twist onto her back; baring her fluffy tummy.

 

She's a long-haired white and he grooms her endlessly but sometimes she turns her nose up at him and disappears for a day.

 

Harry missed the new neighbour moving in. He'd heard all about it from Mrs Devon (Margaret) over her divine peach pie of course but he hadn't yet found the opportunity to go and introduce himself.

 

He'd prefer to go brandishing pastries and he hadn't had a suitable break in working to bake as yet.

 

He's standing at the kitchen window one hip notched against the sink front as he lazily sips tea from an oversized mug; his hair a mess despite being buzz cut at the back and floppy on top, it's frizzy and poking in several directions thanks to his natural curls getting damp in the rain last night and drying against the pillow case.

 

It's then that he sees a filthy looking tom cat stalk into his yard authoritatively; all dirty great bully with a muddy coat and overlapping incisors. And he's seen it a few times out front mostly digging up his rose bushes and trying to shit in the hole but he's managed to hiss the manky thing away the few times he has caught it in the act.

 

Only now... _now_ it scratches half heartedly at his lovingly tendered lawn before crouching and landing his poo right in the centre of his prized garden.

 

"Hey!" He calls, affronted, even though the cat can't hear him through the kitchen window. "Hey, fuck off!"

 

He starts jerkily towards the back door, dumping his cup with a hard clunk which sloshes the tea over his fingers and he's licking them as he hares down the lawn towards the insidious creature; not fully aware of the fact he's only wearing his bright pink boxer briefs which happen to cling snugly to his nicely packaged form.

 

"Hey you little shit!" He rants breaking into a run to charge at the animal and _as if to inflame him_ the cat merely uses his hind paws to barely cover his dumping; skittering off with an elegant gallop. 

 

Harry places his hands on his hips, staring at the heap of shit while he catches his breath.

 

"Morning Harry!" Margaret calls, lifting her hand in greeting.

 

Harry sighs as he feels a belated realisation crawl over him. He's nearly naked and it's not even eight o'clock yet.

 

"Do you know who's cat that is?" Harry asks his neighbour and friend.

 

Margaret smiles.

 

"That's your new neighbour's pet dear...He's not had animals before, I think he's trying to litter train the darling..."

 

" _Not hard enough_ ," Harry mutters as he storms back up his garden glaring at the back of the next door neighbour's house.

 

When he sees a curtain flicker he realises it's not only Margaret who's just witnessed him as good as naked in the yard.

 

Great. _Just wonderful_.

 

//

 

When Margaret had regaled Harry with the story of the new neighbour three days ago she hadn't been able to shut up about how handsome and dashing he was; how _utterly_ divine.

 

Harry had felt slightly miffed at the time since he had lived in Blossom Close for nearly eight years and not once had Margaret referred to him as any of those things and he went to church every freaking Sunday for crying out loud.

 

He'd also eaten Sunday roast with her once a month and escorted her up and down her path in all weather conditions.

 

He always dressed smart when in her company and always combed his hair (this morning discounted).

 

And yet all she had been able to discuss was the absolute _pixie_ of a boy that now lived next door.

 

Some of the more nosy residents had whispered that he was famous and had expressed their concerns over paparazzi camping outside along with die hard fans but Margaret hadn't mentioned anything of that ilk to Harry. So she either didn't know who this mystery neighbour was or she was protecting his identity.

 

Harry knew Margaret better than to have her pinned as a fool. Which meant Harry couldn't go flicking his neighbours cat shit back over the hedge at him for fear of having a news article aimed at his shenanigans.

 

So he made up his mind to head round there today and meet this phenomenally impressive guy that Margaret hadn't shut up about.

 

He had a couple of sessions booked with clients first thing (he was a personal trainer) and he jogged his way there in matching grey marl sweatpants and a hoodie, a beanie pulled over his hair.

 

When he got back he was sweaty and a bit of a mess since he'd slipped in some mud and managed to cover almost his entire side in trying to get up and his forearm stung where he'd cut it on some broken glass.

 

His plan was to get cleaned up and dress into his more usual (and smarter) tight jeans and a shirt; his plan was to fetch out his heavy ceramic bowl and make almond twists to take next door. Maybe a few choc-au-pain in case this newbie had a sweet tooth.

 

Of course then, Harry's luck would have it that he had a visitor waiting for him when he got home. Or more accurately, a guy was pressing a horizontal hand to his forehead and Harry's front windows simultaneously, looking for life inside the house.

 

Harry noticed the guys curvy legs firstly, his even more curvy ass all wrapped in black denim with a black t-shirt on his top half which looked to be slimmer- quite small in fact. The back of his head boasted chestnut hair and -

 

_Was he only wearing socks?_

 

Harry folded his arms and let out a huff as his gaze flicked down to tiny feet. Those teeny appendages were trampling his daffodils in his objective to snoop in his front window and it didn't make him happy.

 

"Can I help you?" He enquired.

 

The small form startled, turning with a sheepish; if smooth smile. He stepped carefully out of the flower bed with a swallow. His face wasn't a disappointment. Harry found himself parting his lips to drag in air to his lungs but he tried to style it off as though he was still short of breath from running.

 

"Oh. Hi. I-um...I was just trying to see if you were home..."

 

Harry tilted his head. He had incredibly beautiful blue eyes. And a very handsome face- all cheekbones and pretty smile. The fuzz on his cheeks gave him a sexy edge just like his swept-to-the-side fringe. He recognised him from somewhere, he just wasn't sure where.

 

"At least you aren't a flower murderer," Harry stated, dropping his arms from his chest as the intruder eyed him uncertainly. "My plant beds can breathe easy," he added dryly.

 

"Right," the man murmured, staring at him.

 

 _Was it a bit creepy?_ Harry wasn't sure since he didn't know who the guy was. He must live in the street as he didn't have footwear but Harry didn't remember seeing him.

 

"I'm Louis." The man blurted then, one arm lifting to cup the back of his own neck and rubbing it gently as if he was nervous. "Tomlinson. I um. I live next door."

 

 _Oh!_ Harry smirked. So _this_ was the little pompous bastard who let his cat own the place. He arched a brow at him but didn't say anything because actually.

 

Shit.

 

_Fuck it all to hell._

 

He looked a mess. An utter sweaty, muddy, bloodied _mess_. Harry fidgeted at his thoughts; about to open his mouth when Louis cut in.

 

"I know some of the residents are a little... _sceptical_ of my arrival here and I apologise if you're one of those who will be affected by my being here but I wanted to come and introduce myself properly and-"

 

Louis froze and Harry frowned; his gaze dipping downwards to where Louis' gaze was now focused. A heinously fluffy white cat brushed up against Louis' shin with a shy meow. Harry rolled his eyes. Flick was such a slut.

 

"Oh, hey beautiful," Louis' voice melted into a high pitched husk, different from the formal business like tone he'd just been using with Harry. Harry watched in shock as Louis lifted Flick into his arms and she rolled onto her back so that he was carrying her baby-style.

 

"Hey aren't you pretty? Such gorgeous eyes..."

 

"That's Flick." Harry offered. "Felicity. My cat," he added unnecessarily. 

 

Louis looked up at him through thick sooty lashes which were slightly narrowed and Harry wondered if he was assessing his mental capability.

 

"Oh, she's yours?" Louis said anyway and Harry nodded. "She's fallen asleep on the lounger in my conservatory a couple of times," Louis added. "She's so gorgeous I couldn't find it in me to shoo her out."

 

"Hm," Harry nodded tersely not sure what to make of this news.

 

_So even his cat was betraying him for his handsome new neighbour._

 

"And of course Anthony has a soft spot for her, not that he'd admit it..."

 

 _Anthony?_ Harry felt his tummy swoop and he didn't know why. Louis had an _Anthony_ at home. 

 

"Of course," he echoed looking down at himself and regretting it because the full force of his appearance hit him. He literally looked like he'd fallen in the road and been run over several times. "So um, I kind of need to shower up and fix this bad boy?" He pointed at the cut on his arm which had clotted up at least. Albeit caked in mud.

 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked instantly, concerned. He stepped closer and let Flick slip from his arms. "What happened?"

 

Harry eyed him warily but Louis crowded in, small hand curling around his arm gently as his eyes flicked over his wound.

 

"You need to get antiseptic on this," Louis stated seriously.

 

"Yeah, I-"

 

"And are you going to tell me your name or are you a member of the 'Blossom Close Residents Association'?" He mused. cutting Harry off.

 

"The what?" He asked, confused and then at Louis' soft smile he smiled back, little and hesitant.

 

It was _Louis'_ cat after all, shitting in his yard.

 

"Harry Styles," he answered. 

 

"Let's get you inside then, Harold," Louis snatched Harry's keys out of his hand and turned to open the front door.

 

Harry stood there with squinted eyes and pursed lips in bemusement, Flick winding around his legs. He waited for Louis to open his door and darted forward, overtaken by Flick who rushed into the house ahead of him.

 

//

 

Louis somehow looked strangely at home in Harry's house.

 

Harry had showered off and slipped into a huge fluffy robe and when he padded downstairs Louis had the First Aid kit ready and two mugs of tea resting on the coffee table along with a saucer filled with biscuits.

 

They were Harry's deluxe chocolate dipped cookies that he was saving for when his Mum next popped by and he'd put them on the top shelf of the cupboard to resist temptation to eat them ( _and to hide them from his best friend Niall who had a habit of stealing his nice food_ ).

 

He flicked Louis a pressed-lip look at opening them; watching him with an accusing stare as he slipped one into his mouth whole, patting the sofa next to him to gesture Harry to sit.

 

It was as though this was Louis' house and not his own. He realised that Louis' cat had learnt his rather belligerent behaviour from his owner.

 

"So," Harry cleared his throat as he settled and Louis immediately turned his arm to clean his cut, pouring antiseptic onto a cotton ball.

 

"So," Louis repeated, apologising when Harry hissed and tried to snatch his arm back as the ointment seeped into his abrased skin.

 

"Are you famous?" Harry asked.

 

And-

 

Well it was an innocent question one he wanted to know the answer to but he had a habit of blurting things out. Louis flicked his lovely blue eyes up to meet his green ones before snorting out a laugh.

 

"I guess you're not part of the Residents Association after all," Louis murmured, rooting through Harry's medical box for dressings.

 

Harry tilted his head, his gaze lost in the top of Louis' head where his messy hair was swirled.

 

"What's the Residents Association about then?" He asked.

 

Louis smirked, unwinding some clean lint from a packet.

 

"Apparently not everyone in the street is happy to have me here," Louis mused. "Apparently I'm gong to draw unwanted attention and visitors to the Close."

 

"So you _are_ famous then?" Harry nudged.

 

Louis sighed, applying the bandage carefully and awkwardly ripping off microporous tape to fix it in place. Harry fidgeted to help him but Louis' suddenly aggrieved face stopped him.

 

"Yeah. I am." He replied.

 

"How come I don't know you?" Harry wondered.

 

"Maybe you don't get out much?" Louis suggested teasingly.

 

Harry nodded with a hum, noting the way Flick jumped into Louis' lap and immediately curled up there with an expectant meow.

 

The way Louis' hand automatically moved to stroke her stopped Harry from mentioning the tomcat Louis owned defecating on his lawn. Louis looked almost sweet sat there with Flick and Harry almost wanted to switch places with his cat.

 

Louis looked up and their gazes met, settling quietly together. It felt charged for a moment; something weird passing between them. Harry blinked and looked at his dressing.

 

"You should give up acting or whatever it is you do and take up medical care."

 

Louis seemed to stare at Harry a moment longer before shaking his head as if to snap himself out of it.

 

"Right," he stood up with purpose. "I should get going."

 

Harry stood and followed him to the door letting him out with a mumbled parting. It was only when he sat back down that he realised Louis had walked away with Flick in his arms, leaving Harry on his own in his big house.

 

//

 

Due to the general level of wealth of the average resident in the Close; Harry had private sessions with most of the occupants.

 

It was in the middle of his gentle exercise routine with Margaret in her own back yard that he saw the dirty tomcat prowl into his yard next door. His whole body straightened and tensed; his eyes avidly fixed on the scoundrel.

 

"Hey, stay away from my petunias!" Harry called loudly enough for most of the street to hear as he saw the damn thing roaming in his rear garden flower beds.

 

He squinted; zeroing in on the unmistakeable launch of dirt that was occurring among his beautiful border flowers.

 

"Hey! Don't you dare take a piss there!" He yelled, starting a quickened pace across Margaret's lawn to shoo the bloody animal away only the bastard thing squatted to take a piss, his disinterested glance flicking over Harry as though he was completely unbothered by his show of authority.

 

When the cat stood up to cover his mess and yawned; that was it, Harry was sprinting toward the fence that separated his garden from  Margaret's with the intention of jumping over it to strangle the tabby once and for all.

 

He'd done a bit of track in school, he knew how to hurdle. He was a personal trainer for fuck's sake. So when he launched himself over the wooden divide; he didn't expect to encounter any issues.

 

His back foot dragged before he was clear of the fence; knocking his arced jump and setting him off balance and if he thought he could save himself in a graceful roll; he'd be very mistaken. His first foot hit the grass and slid; forcing his legs into a split on the dewy grass and he heard a ripping sound as his nylon shorts gave way to the pressure forced upon their seams.

 

At least he hoped it was his shorts and not his essential tendons holding his thighs together or he was really in trouble.

 

"Ow!" He hissed on landing; falling sideways and slowly closing his knees to press them together; hands tucked between his thighs as if to curb the pain.

 

He opened his watering eyes just in time to see the offending animal wriggle through a hole in the hedge that divided his land from Louis'.

 

"Harry!" Margaret called from her fence behind him now. "Are you alright, do you want me to-"

 

"I'm _fine_ Mrs Devon!" He called back- maybe the biggest lie he had told to date. "Please don't do anything, I'll be ok..."

 

He sighed as his breaths slowed; the pain subsiding in his overstretched muscles and he stayed there for a few long minutes to recover from his mortification. It was just as he was curling himself into a sitting position with the intention to actually _get up_ that footsteps came clattering down his path.

 

"Harold?" A male voice called.

 

A high pitched, recognisable voice. _Louis_. Oh, _god_.

 

"What happened, are you okay?"

 

Harry groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, huffing out a breath. He felt a body crowd in next to him, an arm sliding around his back.

 

"It's okay I'm here, now," Louis soothed. "Did you break anything, are you hurt?"

 

"For fuck's sake!" Harry roared, pushing his hands away from his eyes into angry fists. "If it wasn't for your cat feeling the need to use my garden as a toilet I wouldn't even be down here!"

 

Louis went quiet; glancing at Margaret. Harry let his eyes flick over the man sideways, noting his soft hair and sweatpants; noting the way his skinny but strong arms were showcased in a gaping armed vest.

 

"Margaret, I told you I was fine," he added in chastisement to his neighbour.

 

"You didn't _look_ fine," she retorted. "And Louis told me if I ever needed his help then all I'm to do is knock on his door."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Any time," he added of his offer.

 

Harry subconsciously curled his hand back around the inside of his thigh where his muscle protested, still.

 

"Can everyone please get out of my garden," he said.

 

Margaret tutted and waddled away while Louis lingered.

 

"Let me at least help you inside," he reasoned. "Especially as it's Anthony's fault you fell over..."

 

"Anthony?" Harry repeated, remembering that name from the first time he'd met Louis. He'd assumed Anthony to be his significant other but-

 

"My cat," Louis reminded.

 

"I thought-" Harry began but paused, swallowing.

 

He didn't even know for certain that Louis liked _guys_ ; he'd just hoped at first and then assumed at the mention of a man's name. Now he felt stupid for even thinking it.

 

"Oh." He added softly.

 

"Come on, klutz," Louis pointed both hands towards Harry. "Let's get you vertical..."

 

Harry slipped his hands into Louis' littler ones; sceptical the petite man could lift him. But when he pulled, Louis counter-acted his weight and in the next second he was up.

 

His thigh wasn't exactly in agreement to the action, though and decided to stage it's own revolution; causing him to pitch forwards unsteadily until Louis quickly reacted; wrapping strong arms around his waist.

 

"You're like a bloody tree going down," Louis scoffed.

 

Harry blushed and tried to extricate himself from the awkward embrace; not sure what was worse. The day he'd walked into his front garden covered in mud, sweat and blood or right now; having an unplanned hug with a Hollywood hero who most people would kill to be in the arms of.

 

Which--

 

"I looked up your biography by the way," He carefully stepped backwards and waited for his thigh muscles to ease. One was quivering which was making him twitch uncomfortably.

 

"Oh?" Louis looked at him impassively; an unknown emotion flickering in his blue eyes. "And the official verdict is?"

 

"I can't believe I haven't see you in anything," Harry surmised. "Or at least one of your billboards..."

 

"Don't sweat it," Louis assured, still cupping his elbow to keep him steady.

 

They walked up to the house slowly, Harry shuffling to prevent any further injuries.

 

"Are you sure you don't want a deep-tissue massage on that?" Louis' eyes fell to Harry's thighs, his tongue slicking over his lips.

 

Harry looked down himself to see what he looked like from a third person perspective and the view he got made him want to fling himself from his roof.

 

His shorts- _which had ripped_ _he remembered belatedly_ \- were hanging almost open at the front, his white briefs on show under the now-flimsy white nylon. You could see practically _everything_. The shape of his dick, the outline of his balls sitting snug and heavy beneath. His white underwear did absolutely nothing to disguise what he packed and it was the single most horrifying moment of his life.

 

Forget mud and sweat. Forget falling into Louis' arms.

 

This was surely being filmed on candid camera. Maybe Louis presented Punk'd now and he was the latest target.

 

"Well, fuck," he sighed, resigned.

 

Louis' joke about deep tissue massage might have got him going if he didn't feel like such an imbecile.

 

"You know what? I'm going indoors and never coming back out," he decided, turning too quickly and having to grasp the doorjamb for a second until his thigh co-operated. "Thanks for your help though, Louis."

 

Louis opened his mouth to object but Harry missed it, fitting his wide shoulders through the door frame. He gave him a flipped wave goodbye.

 

Louis rocked back on his heels.

 

"See you later, Styles."

 

Harry sank into an armchair and knocked his head back.

 

"Maybe not," he answered Louis' statement with a sigh.

 

//

 

Harry first noticed Anthony's fondness for his precious Felicity when he got back from his morning run with one of his more lucrative clients.

 

David Beckham had been paying him for 'discreet services' and Harry had obliged willingly. Big name clients usually meant personal recommendations and the more famous clientele tended to pay more to secure his professionalism. Harry liked to think he had a good reputation in his business and despite there being more heavily-built or more flamboyant trainers around, he showed up in time, on demand and didn't tell a soul who he was training.

 

Had any details slipped to the press- _via the paparazzi stalking them_ \- Harry had declined to comment on his training and nutrition plans. He was surprised he and Louis hadn't crossed paths before. He'd attended one or two low-key Hollywood parties and the glitzy night life and fame of his clients had no sway with him.

 

What Harry craved was his over-sized sofa, a good book and Felicity in his lap.

 

What _Anthony_ craved, apparently, was rather more base.

 

"Stop that!" He snapped as he came through his gate, slamming it shut to chase away the male.

 

Anthony had been trying to mount Felicity and his Princess hadn't exactly been shying away from the dirty great tom's advances. He scooped her up with a shocked expression on his face his heart beating loud and hard in his chest.

 

"Am I going to have to have you spayed?" He asked her, tone filled with disappointment. "I thought you were a good girl..."

 

"Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught..."

 

The voice came from the drive, startling Harry into turning around. He brushed his fingers through his fringe. Louis was there, looking different in a suit. It was dark and fitted his form nicely. He looked smart, his hair quiffed and his shoes shiny. He also looked indescribably nervous.

 

"That's a song isn't it?" Harry offered, unsure of what to say.

 

He'd successfully avoided bumping into Louis for eight days straight and it hadn't been easy what with the way Louis seemed to be at home all the time lately and always doing something in the front garden or out back sunbathing.

 

"It's about your cat," Louis said back.

 

Harry's tension melted a bit. He smiled with an amused huff.

 

"Seems so..." He swallowed, peeking at Louis. "Are you um...off somewhere nice?"

 

Louis stared at him in that way that made Harry feel like an idiot. He was supposed to know the answer to his question but he really didn't. Maybe Louis had been nominated for an award or something.

 

"American Music Awards," he supplied. "I'm presenting one of the categories."

 

"Oh," Harry nodded, scrunching his fingers into his hair which he feared was flat with sweat right now. "Have fun."

 

"I uh...don't suppose-" Louis shook his head, cutting himself off. " _No, I guess not_..."

 

"What?" Harry frowned, confused.

 

"Well, I have a spare ticket," Louis told him. "My mate let me down and if you wanted to come..."

 

Harry looked down himself. Again. He was faring better than the last few times they'd met but he was still a sweaty mess.

 

"Don't think I'll be ready in time," he said.

 

Louis looked up from his feet, hope burning across his features as his mouth parted slightly.

 

"But you would have? If you'd had time to get ready?"

 

Harry smiled at him bemusedly.

 

"Maybe."

 

Louis' face schooled into an amused twist of his lips. Harry's gaze traced the tattoo on his wrist- a bracelet with card suits on it. His wrist was so delicate and tiny, he wanted to wrap his fingers around it just to feel how smooth his skin was.

 

Harry's blood thudded a bit around his veins, attraction skidding up his spine. Louis' lips were the perfect pink, the perfect balance of thin top lip and thicker bottom lip. His eyelashes were the perfect sweep of thickness. Louis was quite perfect altogether really and Harry had to wonder;

 

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

 

If Louis was surprised that Harry had found out his sexuality, he didn't show it. His lashes flickered though, shutters going up over his eyes.

 

Harry had read an article about Louis and another actor he'd had a long-term relationship with and it seemed things hadn't ended well. The other guy- Joseph- wasn't as well known as Louis and he'd tried to get Louis to give up his acting career so that they could be together as equals but once the relationship fell apart several stories came out from industry insiders detailing Joseph's attempts at using Louis' fame to further his own career. According to the press. Louis had been left heartbroken and betrayed; but Harry didn't put too much value into the press' opinion since about 1% of it was usually right.

 

That had been two years ago, though and as hard as Harry had searched, there hadn't been one single story connecting him with a new partner since then.

 

"I think you know why," Louis arched a brow.

 

Harry popped a hip, resting his hand on it.

 

"Would be nice to hear it from you."

 

Louis' lashes fluttered.

 

"Haven't met the right guy, yet." He stated, looking up into the street as a limo swifted by. Harry wanted to see the resident's faces when it turned in the curve at the head of the Close. He smirked.

 

"Best go make sure he doesnt reverse into the Stevens's wheelie bin, they'd have a fit."

 

Louis laughed out loud at Harry's suggestion, loping up the drive towards the gate.

 

"Breakfast?" He asked, latching the gate closed.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

 

Louis took it as confirmation though.

 

"I'll pick you up at eight."

 

Harry made a face.

 

"I _can_ cook you know. You don't need to take me out..."

 

"I wouldn't like to take advantage of you that way, Harold," he winked. "I know somewhere quiet if you're worried about being papped with me."

 

"I'm not-" Harry began, only to be cut off as Louis called out a loud _'see ya'_ and got into the limo which had drawn up beside him.

 

"I'm not worried," Harry muttered to himself.

 

Only he was. But not about being papped.

 

//

 

"You're going to have to start using the litter tray again," Harry told Felicity that evening after eating a portion of the slow-cooked casserole he'd made with a side of mashed potatoes.

 

The house had smelled incredible for hours and he was starved by the time he'd sat down to eat.

 

He slapped down the plastic tray and poured kitty-litter into it, swishing it about. Earlier he'd screwed shut the cat-flaps in the back door and conservatory door to prevent her roaming outside.

 

He'd so far chosen not to have her spayed in the event she met the love of her life and wanted to have kittens. Felicity looked up at him from beside his arm, swishing her tail expectantly.

 

"You know how to use it, don't even try and pretend you don't," he argued with the non-speaking animal.

 

Felicity meowed, her big green eyes appealing to him.

 

"You're not allowed to mate with that heathen," he told her sternly. "Your kittens would be mongrels, do you want that, Princess?" He asked her candidly. "Do you want filthy little mongrel babies?"

 

Felicity walked haughtily towards the sofa and cocked her leg.

 

"Flick!" He warned. "No!"

 

He watched open-mouthed as his cat peed up the side of the expensive cream corduroy. I was almost midnight and he didn't need this right now. He needed a cup of hot skimmed milk and to go bed.

 

"You're learning bad behaviour from him, aren't you?" He accused. "I thought you had standards young lady!"

 

It was three-quarters of the way through scrubbing his carpet and sofa with rubber-gloved hands that someone knocked on his door. He'd pulled his t-shirt off when Felicity had tried to spray him in revenge and his hair, he was sure, was a mess.

 

It was late and it was dark outside so he approached the door warily, just in case it wasn't Margaret in need of his help, but some crazed axe-murderer who wanted his blood or something equally untoward.

 

He flicked the door release with a careful detergent-frothed finger and opened the door with his bare foot. Luckily he'd chosen his skin-tight soft grey jeans to wear instead of his usual sweats because Louis was stood on the other side of his door with a somewhat wilted quiff and a cigarette cupped under his fingers.

 

"Shit," he sucked a last drag and threw it away which Harry watched; seeing it fall in his flower bed. Louis followed his gaze and gaped. "Double shit."

 

He bent over and rooted through the stalks with one hand, rescuing the cigarette butt and making a show of lobbing it into his own front garden. Harry tried to ignore the now-broken stems of most of his plants. It seemed the entire Tomlinson Family wanted his horticulture dead and he was powerless to stop them.

 

"Erm...sorry about that," Louis said; his gaze fixed somewhere around Harry's sternum.

 

He hadn't missed the way Louis' gaze had slunk over him, first downwards and then back up more slowly. He didn't know why an excited little wriggle occurred in his tummy or why his dick found that voyage interesting. Harry propped his forearms against his bare chest defensively, wincing as his sore arm protested mildly.

 

"As usual, you catch me at my finest," Harry mused.

 

Louis licked his lips, his breath brushing out quickly like he might be nervous. Harry reached a hand forward as if to grasp the lapel of his jacket and drag him in but that was-

 

 _No, it wasn't apparently_. His brain had decided that _wasn't_ too familiar a gesture and now Louis was staring at him, having tumbled into the hallway and Harry didn't know how to excuse his insanity.

 

"Good night?" He asked, looking down at the petite brunette.

 

"Yeah," Louis' eyes seemed to be stuck around his navel now, slow in their return to his face. "You?"

 

Harry chuckled.

 

"Apart from cleaning cat urine from my expensive sofa and carpet, it's been great."

 

Louis smiled softly, covering a little yawn that Harry fell in love with.

 

"Something smells good in here."

 

"Oh that's my casserole," he waved a hand to his side, frowning as foam dropped onto the carpet. "Why don't you come in while I get these off?" He suggested of his gloves.

 

Louis followed him inside and through to the kitchen.

 

"You want something to eat?" Harry called over his shoulder as Louis ducked to scoop up the pretty white cat that ran to greet him.

 

He and Felicity immediately brushed their foreheads together, both of them smiling. Harry didn't care what other people thought, cats definitely smiled when they were happy.

 

"Hey, pretty girl. Did you miss me? I missed you..."

 

Harry must have been staring because Louis cleared his throat and made a conscious effort to stop bonding with his cat.

 

"Is it too late?" Louis wondered. "Am I imposing?"

 

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked again.

 

"You don't need to go to any trouble," Louis replied.

 

"They only serve those stupid finger-foods at awards shows, right?" Harry guessed.

 

"Been starving since I got there," Louis admitted then.

 

Harry dried off his hands and went into the fridge for his leftovers, scooping out some creamed potatoes onto a plate and ladelling a generous portion of his casserole beside it before nuking it in the microwave.

 

They sat at the breakfast bar even though Louis struggled to sit up on the high stool at first, something that made Harry's eyes glow with amusement.

 

Louis sent him a scathing look as he watched Harry pulling on a ratty tee shirt.

 

"I'm still taking you for breakfast," he said.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"Alright."

 

Louis nodded as if to punctuate his thoughts with a full stop.

 

"The Awards were boring if I'm honest. I didn't have anyone to talk to."

 

Harry pursed his lips to temper his smile.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Mm-hm," Louis nodded widely.

 

"Not one single soul?" Harry arched a disbelieving brow. "No-one all night even came over and said hello?"

 

Although Harry hadn't intensively investigated Louis' filmography he knew better than to believe Louis hadn't made at least a few contacts.

 

Louis chewed his food whilst trying not to grin.

 

"Yeah, alright, maybe one or two."

 

Harry sipped the hot milk he'd made himself in the microwave.

 

"Harry, this food is incredible," Louis scraped up the last of the sauce with some mash.

 

"Thank you," Harry smiled, pushing his fingers into his fringe.

 

"You don't want to come and work for me as my chef do you?"

 

"You can't afford me," Harry batted back.

 

Louis nodded his agreement.

 

"By the taste of this you're probably right."

 

"So," Harry slipped off his stool and headed for the sink with his dirty cup, bending to pick up Felicity when she ran over to thread around his legs.

 

He kitty-kissed her, fluffing her thick fur and cradling her baby-style like Louis had that first time they'd met.

 

Louis had finished up his food and was carrying his plate diligently to the sink as Harry leaned back against the counter-top. He yawned widely, blinking with sleepy eyes.

 

"I should go," Louis observed.

 

Harry peeked at him, amused that Louis hadn't thought twice about knocking on his door at midnight and coming inside while Harry was blatantly busy cleaning up. And yet one little yawn and he was suddenly realising that he was imposing.

 

"Anthony will want to know all the gossip," Harry offered.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"He'll be sorely disappointed then..." he murmured, hesitating to turn toward the front door.

 

He looked at Harry again, trying to read the signals. Harry was circling two fingers into Felicity's belly fur, pursing his lips at her and making humming noises that sounded a lot like purring.

 

Harry's face was soft with love and bright with elongated dimples and Louis wished he had the courage to kiss him. Wished he'd had the courage to kiss him while he was still topless.

 

"Um, I'll let myself out," he murmured, dropping his gaze to the tiled floor.

 

Harry hadn't given him any reason to think his attraction was reciprocated. He should leave before he made things awkward.

 

"Hey," Harry protested softly, pushing himself away from the counter. "Don't be silly, I'll see you out..."

 

Louis turned once he was outside in the cold night air; hands slipping into his jeans.

"See you at eight for breakfast," Louis reminded.

Harry's lips twisted into a smirk.

"You may as well just stay over," he mused. "If Anthony can be trusted alone all night?"

Louis smiled.

"Fed him before I left. He has a litter tray and the TV for company."

Harry stepped back.

"I'll go make up the spare room."

 

//

 

Harry was in his back garden doing jumping jacks in a pair of yellow shorts (that Louis thought should be illegal) and a hair band shoved into his fringe.

 

As if waking up in his own house and seeing Harry out in the yard in pink underwear wasn't arousing enough, now he had the pleasure of waking up in _Harry's_ house with his smell surrounding him and the ultimate softness that seemed to be part of his genetic make up.

 

He opened the conservatory door and leaned on the jamb finding Anthony pacing in a figure of eight with accusing mews.

 

"Fuck I forgot to feed you!" Louis picked him up with a sigh and guilt plunging into his stomach.

 

He turned inside to find some kitty nibbles from Harry's stash, setting Anthony down to eat them from a small saucer he'd found.

 

"You like making yourself at home don't you?"

 

The voice came from behind him, a little rushed and deep.

 

Louis opened his mouth to make an objection but nothing came out.

 

"Hey, no!" Harry barked as Anthony made a gallop towards his front room. "Don't you dare go near my Princess..."

 

Harry scooped up the male only to have claws flurry in his face, catching his cheek.

 

"Ouch! You little--!"

 

Harry dropped the animal who landed on all four paws back arched and teeth bared in a hiss. Louis hastened to scold him, looking for Felicity and finally finding her suspended in a deluxe cat hammock which sat at the front of an elaborate castle-style scratching post.

 

He quickly marched Anthony to the back door and set him down rolling his eyes at Anthony's scowl.

 

"Look mate at least give me half a chance?" He begged shutting the door on him and running back in to find Harry.

 

Suddenly he was conscious of the fact he was only wearing burgundy boxers and his hair was a mess. He adjusted himself; still sporting a semi from watching Harry's exercising and he walked around the bottom floor of his house looking for him.

 

"Haz?"

 

"In here!" Came a call from the bathroom.

 

Louis came inside and paused. Harry was looking in the mirror, the scratch on his face clean but bleeding into the water from where he'd flushed it out. He seemed a bit dazed.

 

"Hey, come here," Louis guided him to sit on the toilet seat lid,  which he pushed down quickly.

 

Harry pressed his knees together shyly as Louis grabbed a towel and gently patted his face.

 

"This is all my fault," Louis muttered. "And you keep getting hurt because of me."

 

"Is Anthony snipped?" Harry asked. "Because if he is I'm probably panicking over nothing..."

 

"I only just got him," Louis shook his head regretfully. "When I moved in."

 

Harry blinked up at him as Louis' fingers brushed across his forehead lightly. In more than a medical way he might think.

 

"I didn't spay Felicity because I wanted her to have kittens one day but nobody else here has a cat. Not _animal people_ ," Harry added in explanation.

 

"I've noticed," Louis mused. "I don't have your curls and dimples in order to flirt my way out of trouble either..."

 

"Flirt?" Harry choked on the accusation. "When do I...?"

 

"I'm told you do," Louis assured, rearranging Harry's hair band and brushing a thumb under the claw marks on his cheek. "I'm waiting patiently for when it's my turn."

 

Harry swallowed and flicked his eyes away. He let his breathing spike and then tried to regain control of his thundering heart.

 

"Can I have a shower before you put ointment on it?" He asked of his cheek.

 

Louis stepped back away from the clammy heat of Harry's body. 

 

"Of course."

 

He turned away and closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

 

//

 

Harry came into the kitchen and sat on a wooden chair when he'd showered and changed into some jersey shorts with a soft white long sleeved top, his beige soft booties and a beanie pulled over his short hair.

 

Although he could have easily smeared antiseptic over his own skin he handed the tube to Louis.

 

Louis shuffled between his legs this time and Harry wondered if he noticed the invitation. Louis looked beautiful in his boxers with his sleep skewed hair; having pulled on Harry's worn t-shirt over his naked chest.

 

He'd looked more beautiful when he was topless but Harry hadn't had much time to enjoy that view before Anthony attacked. _Not nearly enough time_.

 

"Okay. " Louis blew out a breath, a tiny tremor in his hand that signalled he might be nervous. Harry wondered if Louis had felt the same instant attraction that he'd felt. He wondered if he'd imagined the stares and suggestive words.

 

He pressed his thighs together a bit to squeeze Louis gently between them. Louis looked down at him, thick lashes batting off his thin cheeks.

 

"Come on film star," Harry teased. "I'm waiting for my breakfast."

 

The way he said it made it sound like Louis was his intended consumption. It wasn't exactly a lie.

 

Louis carefully smoothed cream over the cuts on Harry's face slipping an arm around his shoulders when he winced in pain.

 

"Don't be a baby," Louis chided.

 

"It was your bloody devil-cat that did this," he barrelled back.

 

"He's probably just jealous that you have Felicity and he doesn't."

 

Harry let out a cough of amused air.

 

"Stupid," he mumbled. "Your cat is evil _and_ stupid."

 

Louis pushed Harry's beanie backwards so that it fell from his hair onto the floor. His little fingers wormed in among the damp curls that Harry had been hiding, his fingertips finding the close buzzed hair at the back and grazing through it.

 

"Does that mean you hate me?" Louis wondered of Harry's dislike of his pet.

 

A noise hummed out of Harry's throat against his will, his hips resettling and squeezing Louis' thighs again.

 

"Completely," he assured.

 

"There's no chance of redemption at all?"

 

Louis' hands cupped Harry's jaw to bring his face upwards his thumbs sliding up by his ears. Louis leaned toward him and his breath caught. Soft lips pressed beside the scratches.

 

"Not even if I kiss it better?"

 

Harry shook his head, throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily trying to block another moan. His thighs parted to let Louis tuck closer. He hated that his body betrayed him but he loved the way Louis just fit with him so nicely.

 

His lashes flickered as his gaze moved up from the hollows of Louis' collarbones to the unbelievable blue of his eyes.

 

"Pretty sure Anthony caught my lip you know..." he pushed out breathy and low.

 

Louis choked back a snort.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Harry leaned up in the chair, hands curling tenderly around Louis' waist.

 

"Yeah," he said; pupils dilated.

 

He was so close to hauling Louis into his arms that his veins began to thrum with the expectation of it, his chin lifting and eyes half closed in readiness.

 

A loud obnoxious ring tone started up; blaring out deafeningly. It made Harry jump, his hands squeezing Louis' sides in initial shock before falling away.

 

He shot up out of his chair and ran a hand through his nearly-dry mess of hair.

 

Meanwhile Louis was cursing under his breath and answered his mobile with a terse _hello_.

 

"This better be good," Louis didn't exactly sound happy about the incoming call so Harry moved towards the lounge, keen to get going for breakfast and fearing their plans might now fall short.

 

He sat in an armchair and patiently waited for Louis' call to finish.

 

"I'm so sorry about that," Louis came into the room with a sheepish twist of his lips. "That ring tone is reserved for my lawyer," he explained. "It's so I know I have to pick up."

 

Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he traced uncertainty and regret in Louis' expression.

 

"Your lawyer?" Harry questioned. "Is everything okay?"

 

Louis smiled tightly.

 

"Seems the Residents Association have a signed petition to kick me out," Louis described. "And they submitted it with the authorities."

 

Harry barked out a laugh.

 

"You're kidding right? What does it have? Like two signatures?"

 

"Two hundred," Louis shared. "Apparently _you_ haven't signed it."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"My pen wasn't working that day."

 

Louis stared at him for a moment before breaking into a huffed laugh.

 

"Seems like most people's were..."

 

"Louis two hundred people don't even live in this street let alone want you out."

 

"The petition is from the village. Apparently famous actors aren't welcome here."

 

Felicity took her cue to roll from her hammock to walk towards Louis and stand on his feet. He smiled painfully as he picked her up.

 

"Hey Princess," he murmured. "Missed your Daddy hm?"

 

Harry's gaze was drawn to Louis using that soft husked voice with his cat. He craved hearing it against his ear, against his skin. He craved knowing what made that voice break or garble. Craved knowing how to make Louis' breath hitch and his throat whimper.

 

"Daddy?" Harry repeated numbly, brain fixed on the sometimes sexual connotation. 

 

Ever since that almost-kiss moments ago his mind had become obsessed. Obsessed with Louis. And he wasn't sure why.

 

Louis' eyes flicked to him as he got up.

 

"No I mean.... _you're_ her Daddy of course. I just-"

 

Harry stopped in front of him.

 

"Can we please just get some breakfast?" He begged. 

 

Louis stared at him for a few seconds and then let out a breath apparently in relief.

 

"Yeah. Yeah absolutely. I'll get ready," he assured.

 

//

 

 

Breakfast for Harry was steamed fish with spinach and scrambled egg whites. Louis was chowing down on pancakes and breakfast sausages with sides of hash browns and bacon.

 

It was a beautiful little diner that Louis had found on the edge of town where they cooked everything fresh and they were friendly. 

 

The chef originated from Spain and Harry knew enough Spanish to have a broken conversation about cooking with him.

 

Louis, though, looked tense and drawn. Harry still had the blobs in his eyes from the blinding flashes of paparazzi cameras that they'd faced coming into Harry's drive.

 

Originally Louis planned to take them in his car but Harry  quickly offered to drive instead so they could hop into his SUV.

 

They hadn't spoken on the drive there, Louis had sullenly looked out of the window with pursed lips and Harry had tried his best to pretend the whole incident hadn't happened by turning on the radio and singing along softly.

 

Looking at Louis now he didn't want to bring it up because it really wasn't an issue. When Harry had been training Brad Pitt for his role in Fight Club he'd been photographed nearly every day with the star, often times turning up beside him in the daily papers.

 

His mum had called him and suggested he open a social media account but he'd laughed the idea off until he'd heard that a Twitter fan-club had begun for him.

 

He had a Twitter account purely for business reasons now but Louis needn't worry about the scrutiny. Being neighbours with a well known actor was bound to bring the pond scum into the street. And although it didn't bother Harry it clearly _did_ bother Louis.

 

"There's a dog out there on a space hopper," he announced thumbing towards the window as he licked his lips free from food.

 

When Louis' gaze was diverted he snatched a slice of bacon from his plate, grinning sexily when Louis looked back at him confused.

 

Louis' lips melted into a knowing smile, his shoulders easing.

 

"So you're a food stealer," Louis stated.

 

"It's a deal-breaker." Harry hummed.

 

"What?" Louis tilted his head bemused.

 

"Guys get possessive over their food," he shrugged. 

 

"A guy actually dumped you because you ate his food?" Louis awed.

 

Harry giggled, covering his bacon filled mouth with his curved hand. He nodded, the long bangs of his hair falling down. He hadn't replaced the beanie after Louis had slipped it off.

 

"I share my food," Louis assured, pushing his plate forward slightly since his appetite had waned. "Not a deal breaker for me."

 

"What is?" Harry just wondered really. Was just making conversation.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Dishonesty, cheating, preferring Shia Laboef..."

 

"That happened?" Harry checked, pinching a piece of half eaten sausage between finger and thumb and sliding it across the table to nibble on it.

 

"If you think because I'm an actor that I'm immune to dating dickheads then you'd be wrong," Louis shared.

 

"Not because you're an actor," Harry mused. "Because you don't deserve that, really. Nobody does."

 

"And nobody deserves to have a face full of paparazzi outside their house every day either but that's what's going to happen," Louis warned.

 

Harry sat back, fingers fiddling with his napkin. He lifted his brows and watched Louis' lashes fall to his cheeks as he slumped and sighed.

 

"I'm used to the cameras you know." Harry said then, just to put it out there. It wasn't reassurance. _It wasn't._

 

"You might think you are Harold but-"

 

Louis stopped himself,  looking outside again.

 

"You wanna come to mine tomorrow night for dinner and DVD?" Harry asked.

 

Louis stared at him. Harry stared back.

 

"You cooking?" Louis asked quietly, piqued.

 

Harry hummed.

 

"Okay." Louis agreed. 

 

Harry grinned.

 

"Okay,"

 

//

 

Louis showed up to Harry's house in black jeans and a sleeveless top, soft grey slippers on his feet and Anthony in his arms.

 

"He wants to apologise," Louis greeted Harry with a pleading smile. "He understands he might not be allowed in."

 

Harry had a soft spot for both cats and cute-looking humans so he allowed both of the males into the house. When he went to brush his knuckles against Anthony's nose he even closed his eyes and purred a little. Harry gave Louis an impressed look.

 

"He doesn't want to scratch my face off anymore, bonus."

 

Louis let Anthony down with the promise to watch him avidly. Harry snorted as he made his way back to the kitchen.

 

"You may as well come through because Flick's in here anyway."

 

Felicity was residing in a plush pink cat bed and Louis had a mischievous smirk on his face as Harry stirred the creamy-looking casserole he'd taken out of the oven. After he slid it back in, he licked the splodge of sauce from his knuckles.

 

He'd chosen a bright print short sleeve shirt to accompany his black jeans for tonight; aiming for informal but smart. Just because they were having dinner at home didn't mean he shouldn't make an effort. He was pleased with his decision on seeing Louis' outfit.

 

"Why're you smirking?" He asked the other man warily.

 

Louis reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small gift-bag which had apparently been stuffed in there.

 

"I got you something. To say sorry for...you know," he shrugged shyly.

 

"For what?" Harry made a bemused face.

 

Louis came closer and brushed his knuckles over Harry's cheek- the scratches now scabbed over.

 

"That and- your thigh, you know."

 

Harry's breath suddenly felt short at Louis' proximity.

 

"Well you still owe me a massage for that," he teased.

 

Louis beamed beautifully, his eyes crescenting and Harry almost wrapped him up save for the fact he remembered just in time that Louis wasn't _his_.

 

"Here," Louis pushed the bag into Harry's chest and stepped away. "Where's the drinks then Harold?" He added as he roamed the kitchen.

 

"In the fridge," Harry answered, looking over his shoulder and twisting a bit to watch Louis open it. "Beer or wine."

 

"Think a beer will suffice," Louis pulled one out then looked over the edge of the door. "What are you having?"

 

"Wine," Harry decided.

 

He went to find a glass but Louis put  a hand out to stop him and he found the glass cupboard by himself along with the bottle opener.

 

"Are you going to open the present tonight, Haz?" He enquired.

 

Harry smiled slowly and looked down at the bag, opening it slowly to peek inside. A beautiful white leather diamante-encrusted collar was laid in there and he pulled it out with an awed expressions.

 

"Louis..."

 

Louis sipped at his beer with a coy smile.

 

"Do you like it?"

 

"It's-" He gaped, turning it in his hands and discarding the bag on the side. "...beautiful. It's so beautiful."

 

"I saw it in the cat shop and I thought of little Princess here..." he pointed to the fluffy white cat lazing in the cat bed. Anthony was circling the bed but seemed to instinctively know not to climb on it. He sat beside it and swished his tail.

 

"She'll love it!" Harry enthused, walking over to the cats and showing his pet the sparkly accessory. "Flick look! Look what Louis got for you!"

 

Felicity hopped onto her feet and sniffed the item; looking up at Harry with a confused expression. She meowed to further question his excitement.

 

"It's so pretty, let me put it on," he told the cat, unbuckling her present standard pink design and replacing it with the new version.

 

He picked her up with a grin- not before fussing Anthony- and looked at Louis.

 

"How does she look in it?"

 

Louis' eyes were on him, not the cat.

 

"Beautiful," he said convincingly.

 

Harry stared at him, not sure whether he meant himself or the cat but he decided to go with the latter to save his nerves.

 

"Thank you," he said meaningfully.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Least I could do."

 

Harry ushered them into the living room, watching the two cats curl up together in the cat hammock as he and Louis sank into the sofa.

 

"Dinner won't be long," he assured.

 

"It smells incredible," Louis licked his lips.

 

"So where did you move from?" Harry asked, intrigued. "Why did you move out here into the sticks?"

 

"I was based in London," Louis explained. "It's better for work meetings and getting places. But you know...it's weird how you can feel lonely surrounded by people."

 

Harry was nodding as though he understood but Louis didn't imagine Harry had an issue with finding company.

 

"It turns out most of my friends are either fame-whores or industry colleagues. I felt a bit soul-less living that life. I wanted to become part of a community you know? I wanted to feel like the people around me actually had my back."

 

Harry glimpsed at him, biting his lip to curb his smile.

 

"And then we went and signed a petition to get you out," he joked.

 

Louis couldn't help his smile back.

 

"My lawyer assures me it won't stick. And the paparazzi haven't come today so-"

 

"They won't." Harry stated, cutting Louis off slightly.

 

Louis twisted a bit in his seat.

 

"They won't?"

 

"I called a friend of mine at the local station and they've issued an immediate injunction. They're not allowed in the Close at all."

 

"You called-" Louis frowned, confused.

 

He'd instructed his lawyer to lodge such in injunction at the courts but he had been warned it might take months. And yet Harry...

 

 _Harry_ had called his friend. And used his sway to get the injunction rubber stamped and enforced right away.

 

Harry. He-

 

"He owed me a favour," Harry quickly stood when a timer went off in the distance. "It's nothing major."

 

Only it was. It was hugely major to Louis who had only last night been angered by the appearance of the press and who had only been out of Harry's company for a mere twenty hours.

 

He looked over to the cats, seeing Anthony cleaning Felicity's fur.

 

"You better behave yourself tonight," he warned his animal.

 

"Only if you ask nicely," came a warm reply from the doorway, Harry grinning at his own joke.

 

Louis stared at him, eyes flowing down his long body onto his lean thighs and calves; lingering on his jeans fly before moving back up, tracing his belly and chest through his shirt; riding over his shoulders.

 

He watched as Harry fidgeted with a clearance of his throat.

 

"Uh...food's ready," Harry announced.

 

Louis got up and followed him into the kitchen, trying not to ogle his pert little bum and failing completely. He sat down with a resigned twist to his lips. Harry Styles was going to be his downfall and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

//

 

 

 

Louis had eaten too much.

 

He was laid on his back on the sofa, stretched out nearly horizontal and his stomach looked pregnant with all the food he'd eaten.

 

"How much to you charge per hour?" Louis asked the man beside him who had two cats curled up on his chest.

 

"Depends what you want," Harry replied, then snickered because he realised how that sounded. How _suggestive_ it was. "I mean like-"

 

"Cardio?" Louis posed.

 

"Like £50," Harry said.

 

Louis lifted his arm and flexed his bicep testingly.

 

"Think I might need weights, too."

 

"I'd throw that in for free," Harry smiled.

 

Louis curled one hand around his bicep and pouted.

 

"I'm weedy."

 

"No you're not," Harry poked his side.

 

Louis sighed.

 

"I buff up for my movies but my natural physique isn't Hollywood Hero proportions."

 

"So?" Harry looked over, his eyes ranging over Louis' sprawled form. "You look good from here."

 

Louis flung out his arm, his hand landing among the cats.

 

"Feel my arm and say that without blinking." He challenged.

 

Harry smiled, pleased with the task. He curled over a bit and slid his fingers around Louis' upper arm, pressing a thumb into his bicep muscle.

 

"Hmm," he hummed, leaning over to press a kiss next to his thumbnail; onto Louis' skin.

 

When he pulled back Louis wished he hadn't had three beers and two plates of food because he felt like the Michelin man trying to move.

 

"I've got an eyelash in my eye," he lied audaciously, quickly squeezing one eye shut.

 

Harry barked out a laugh and then shifted, unsettling Anthony into a long stretch where he moved to overlap onto Louis' thigh. Louis' hand instantly took advantage of the gap on Harry's lap and slid onto his thigh.

 

"You could stop laughing and help un-blind me," he suggested.

 

Harry leaned his elbow into the back of the sofa, cupping the back of Louis' head to keep him still while he drew close enough to look in his eyes and well-- _kiss_ him, since he hoped that's what Louis was _really_ angling at.

 

"You need to open it," Harry murmured.

 

"Hurts," Louis replied softly.

 

Harry drew a delicate semi circle with the tip of his finger underneath Louis' so-called injured eye.

 

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

 

 _Silk honey_. His voice was like silk and honey and-

 

What was Louis even thinking about? His eyes were open and he was blinking into latent green orbs but his mind had shut down.

 

"My m-"

 

He didn't even get a chance to make up an excuse for Harry to kiss him- something along the lines of Harry's claim that Anthony had scratched his lip. Harry closed the distance and pressed their lips together, soft and slow.

 

Oh. _Oh_...

 

Louis made a noise in his throat and pushed his hips up to get a bit closer, his head cradled by Harry's hand and his own hand curled around Harry's rather lovely thigh. The way Harry kissed him was-

 

 _Divine_. It was just divine.

 

If he didn't feel fat like a pregnant whale he could probably roll into the kiss some more; slant his lips enough to flick his tongue into the sweet cavern of Harry's mouth but by the time his brain had thought of it and organised his limbs in such a way to execute it-

 

Harry leaned closer in, sliding one hand onto Louis' back and one onto his thigh; shifting his weight towards him and trying not to unsettle the two animals in his lap. If Louis was right then Harry wanted to get between his thighs and pull him closer but their positioning was all wrong and anyway; Harry's hand wasn't shifting to stroke one of the furry cats that were arranged between them.

 

His hand was very definitely moving across and up Louis' thigh to cup over his jeans fly; curving over the mound of his manhood with curious fingers settling into the crease of his jeans.

 

"Jesus," Louis whispered into his mouth, canting his hips and folding his arms around Harry's wide shoulders to secure himself; to rub himself into Harry's hand in absence of one of his lovely lean thighs.

 

Harry made an impatient sound and twisted, pressing his hand firmly against Louis' growing attraction, glancing his hand up the ridge forming in his jeans. Louis decided now was the moment to make his move despite flicking his tongue into Harry's mouth and earning a low growl back, _now_ was the time to carefully manoeuvre himself to welcome Harry between his thighs...

 

"Mm-!" Louis ripped his lips away from Harry's as he inelegantly tried to swing his legs onto the sofa to vee them around Harry's body; his weight over-balancing them and sending him careening towards the edge.

 

He trusted Harry to right them but it was too late, the momentum was cast and they tumbled onto the carpet between the sofa and the coffee-table with a loud thud and-

 

"Oww-fucking, ouch!" Louis cried as an excruciating needling sensation registered. His thigh was being clawed, apparently. by his very own devil-cat. Probably because they'd landed with Anthony sandwiched between their fallen bodies.

 

Harry pulled back a bit awkwardly, a mess of uncoordinated limbs. Louis hadn't even had a chance to appreciate his heavy weight on him before he was moving away. Harry's eyes drew downwards; widening slightly at the scene.

 

"Anthony!" Harry gasped, lifting him up, the cat still attached to Louis' jeans. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, unwinding his sharp talons from the denim and flicking his eyes away from the evident bulge there.

 

Louis was hard from their foreplay. Definitely _very_ interested in what had been occurring before the fall. Harry could relate to the feeling. He felt a bit breathless as he put Anthony to the ground. Felicity had scattered away and sat looking at them accusingly as Harry got onto his knees to look Louis in the eye.

 

"Do you need medical attention?" He wondered.

 

Louis laid a shaky hand delicately over his crotch.

 

"Er, no. I'm good. I'm um...."

 

Harry managed to get to his feet, helping Louis up off the floor.

 

"I'm good too." His lip curved a little at one side, a semi-smirk.

 

Louis bit his lip.

 

"I could uh...lock Anthony outside?" Louis suggested of his cat.

 

Harry smiled.

 

"Let's try it," he suggested.

 

Louis got up and quickly banished his cat outside, ignoring his complaining meows as he came back into the room, rubbing his hands nervously down the fronts of his thighs.

 

"So uh...where were we?"

 

Harry sat back down on the sofa and patted his thigh.

 

"I believe you were about to roll into my lap..?"

 

Louis grinned and choked out a laugh, heading over and pausing as he leaned between Harry's knees.

 

"Really, Harold?" He smirked, climbing into place to straddle his thighs.

 

He tightened his arms back around his shoulders and nuzzled their noses.

 

"See?" Harry hummed in happiness at having Louis in his lap. "Genius idea."

 

Louis couldn't argue, really. Not especially when Harry's hands glided up his thighs and gently squeezed his buttocks. He settled into place, relishing the feeling of Harry's arms winding around his waist and tightening. He could feel the evidence of Harry's fitness this close to him; could feel the bulk of his arms and the hard muscles in his thighs.

 

Louis tilted his head, threading fingers into Harry's hair and slanting their mouths together.

 

"Mm, c'mere," Harry mumbled against his lips, running the tip of his tongue along the edge of Louis' and twisting them together. Louis flicked his experimentally back and they were close, so close he could feel the throb of Harry's heart and smell the peach scent of his shampoo.

 

Louis froze when something incredibly soft brushed his arm; causing him to break away and look downwards.

 

"Flick, fuck!" He exclaimed, his heart double-beating back into pace. "You scared me."

 

"Mee-ow," she replied, butting her head under his chin, treading over Harry's lap.

 

"Ouch, yeah okay, Princess," Harry gripped a hand around her hind leg and gently removed her paw from his rather sensitive body part.

 

Louis huffed out a bemused laugh; eyes flicking to Harry's. Harry's hand lifted to trail gently through Louis' fringe, his thumb gliding down his face.

 

"I think our cats are trying to tell us something."

 

Louis blinked, frowning slightly at the suggestion of-

 

_Of this not happening?_

 

"No," he said quickly, pouting. "No, they're just...not used to sharing or something," he excused.

 

Harry's face softened, his eyes rounded.

 

"It was a joke," he murmured.

 

Louis looked distraught although Harry couldn't work out why. They'd only kissed twice and as much as he'd like to take Louis to bed _in that way_ , he didn't mind waiting, either.

 

"Stay the night," Harry picked up Louis' hands and laced their fingers together. "Sleep over again, I can make us breakfast, too."

 

Louis heard the distinct, loud meow of his own cat outside the window.

 

"He's fucking prowling outside," he hissed.

 

"No doubt further ruining my beautiful flower-bed," Harry muttered under his breath.

 

"I'll go and lock him in. With food and water," he added as an afterthought.

 

"You'll be back?" Harry checked.

 

Louis promised to be back.

 

//

 

Harry left his back door open which Louis slipped through and locked. He'd brushed his teeth at home and changed into a soft t-shirt and plain pyjama trousers; tiptoeing back in his slippers.

 

Harry was nowhere to be found apparently.

 

Louis crept through the house checking each room until he hit the master bedroom, nudging the door open.

 

"Hey, loverboy, you in here?" He called.

 

When no objection came he walked into the low-lit room finding Harry on the bed.

 

 _Fast asleep_.

 

He'd pulled on sleep shorts but was shirtless, curled cutely on his side with his legs scissored out; thick pink sleep socks on his big feet and a matching pink band pushing back his hair.

 

"What the fuck." Louis murmured, covering his smiling mouth with his hand.

 

Harry was a jackpot that he couldn't believe he was winning.

 

He snuck closer, crouching by the bed and gently pushing back his fringe.

 

"Sweet dreams..."

 

"Hm, Lou," Harry half mumbled, half yawned.

 

"Yeah it's me, Haz." He pulled the covers over him.

 

"Sleep here?" He asked huskily, lifting his face.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry plopped his head back down and Louis rolled into the bed beside him, caterpilling up to his back.

 

"I might snore," Louis warned.

 

Harry shrugged as Louis leaned back to switch of the bedside lamp.

 

"S'like purring," he mumbled, drifting back into sleep.

 

Louis smirked at the reply and settled beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Louis, what do you think about the Oscar nominations for your co-star Henry Cavill in the supporting actor category when you were tipped to be nominated this year?"_

_"Louis, what do you think about your high-profile ex marrying an A-Lister?"_

_"Louis, is it true that Chris Hemsworth refused to let you audition for the next Marvel role?"_

 

Louis pushed himself through the throng of rabbiting journalists and fell through the door of his agents office.

 

"Gillian, you called the press didn't you?" He accused, rolling his eyes as he came into her office to sit opposite her.

 

She smirked. "Maybe."

 

"Thanks for selling my soul down-river," he mused.

 

"You haven't done a public appearance in six months, Lewis. What do you prefer me to do? Let you fall out of the public's conscience?"

 

"That would be kinda good, yeah," he nodded. "I'm trying to have a normal life here."

 

"Not so normal that everyone forgets who you are," she arched back. "Besides I have some scripts for you and when they picture you leaving with them, your fans will get excited."

 

"They asked me about Joe," Louis complained. "How do they _think_ I feel about him marrying George Clooney and bad-mouthing me in every single interview?"

 

"The fact he even has to speak of you at all says a lot about your standing," Gillian reasoned. "His new beau must be positively delighted that he spends more time talking about _you_ than _him_."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You're right."

 

"Of course I'm right...George isn't getting any younger, he'll be needing help to get it up unlike you in your prime..."

 

Louis gasped at his agent's audacity, taking the pile of scripts with a chuckle.

 

"Just these five hundred?" He joked.

 

"There's six," she clarified. "And don't say I never listen," she added. "You asked me for refined and serious," she recalled. "What I've found for you might be of some surprise..."

 

"And they'll consider me?" His brows lifted uncertainly.

 

She smiled.

 

"That's up to you," she pointed out. "But go read. Let me know if I'm in the right vicinity."

 

Louis nodded and carted the scripts away, meeting a new barrage of questions on his way out. He ignored them all in favour of getting home quickly.

 

//

 

Anthony was curled on his chest, quietly purring amid his snooze while Louis stretched out on his sun-lounger in the dappled shade of his Chestnut tree; first script in his hand.

 

He'd knocked on Harry's door when he got back from town but Harry wasn't home so he'd had a quick cup of tea with Margaret before trailing home with his new treasure.

 

He had told Gillian he didn't want to film anything for at least a year since his last movie finished and he'd asked for roles that really pushed people's perceptions of him. She hadn't failed. He was currently reading a Pride and Prejudice type period piece involving horse-riding and intense sword-fighting scenes.

 

Harry had made him breakfast the morning after their sleepover and if truth be told, Louis wanted to sleep over again as soon as possible. Preferably post-coital.

 

He must have snoozed off in the afternoon sun because the next thing he knew, Harry was shouting and Anthony wasn't on his chest anymore.

 

"Shit," he whispered, sitting up quickly and then getting up to poke his head over the hedge.

 

Harry was in the middle of a very large trampoline with-

 

_Wasn't that...?_

 

"Zayn?" He called. The model was well known in the media and Louis had met him at a couple of catwalk shows.

 

He didn't know Zayn knew Harry, though. Or that they-

 

"Oh hi Louis!" The British-born Asian lifted a hand in greeting.

 

Harry was trying to capture Anthony who was running around the base of the trampoline, avoiding capture.

 

"Anthony," he called his cat loudly. "C'mon buddy, stop messing with the neighbours..."

 

Harry looked over at him and glared.

 

Louis smiled thinly.

 

"Hey, Haz," he greeted.

 

"Louis, get your stupid cat off my new trampoline," he snapped.

 

Louis nodded and squeezed through the top of the hedge.

 

"Sorry lads," he scooped up the offending animal with ease, scratching his neck. "He's come from a broken home, he doesn't know any better..."

 

"You said he was new!" Harry accused haughtily, trying to keep balance on the rubber base. His leg muscles were working hard and Louis had the best view since Harry's ankles were in his eye-line. When he looked up he got a perfect view of long, muscular legs.

 

"We'll be off now," Louis assured. "Wouldn't want to crash your date..." He muttered as he turned to go.

 

"It's called my bloody _job_!" Harry yelled after him.

 

"Come and join us," Zayn added more warmly. "I asked Harry for something fun to do instead of our usual boxing circuits..."

 

Louis turned.

 

"It's really not a date?"

 

Harry turned both hands palm upwards as if to ask Louis _what the fuck?_ but Louis couldn't have answered because he didn't know what had gotten into him.

 

Zayn snickered and looked at Harry.

 

"Think I best leave you to it, bro."

 

"No," Harry put a hand out to Zayn's chest, his eyes still boring into Louis' angrily. "You paid for an hour and we have ten minutes left."

 

"I'll do my warm down in the house," Zayn said, somersaulting down from the trampoline frame.

 

Harry put his hands on his hips and sighed tightly, shaking his head.

 

Louis slid Anthony onto his abandoned lounger and dived back through the hedge to approach the trampoline.

 

"Am I allowed up then?" He asked

 

Harry folded his arms.

 

"No."

 

"But Zayn's not co-"

 

"You can't just get jealous every time I have a client here, Louis," he accused, rather staunchly Louis felt considering the accusation.

 

Louis stepped back from the frame, his hands curling around the cold metal cylinders.

 

"Oh." He sighed, lowering his gaze and frowning at that. "Okay, yeah. Sorry, I didn't realise-"

 

"You asked me if I was on a date," Harry replied. "Twice."

 

"I was just curious really, I just-"

 

"Why would I be on a date with Zayn when I was kissing _you_ last night?" Harry finally asked, throwing his hands out to express his anger.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Because he's Zayn Malik?" Louis posed.

 

Harry walked to the edge of the trampoline and sat down, dangling his legs off the edge.

 

"And?" Harry posed.

 

"And he's about ten times better looking than me," Louis explained.

 

"Because that's all that matters," Harry mused.

 

Louis tilted his head side to side; sucking in his lower lip.

 

"Can I come up?" He asked eventually.

 

Harry got up and waited for him to climb the stairs; starting a slow bounce with a smirk that Louis didn't trust.

 

Louis bounced closer and made a grab for his hand. Harry gave both so that they were joined face to face. They bounced harder until their hands were torn apart and then they just became a mess of giggling idiots; Harry trying wrestling manoeuvres on Louis who wriggled from his clutches.

 

They laid on their backs breathless, the rubber shimmying under them as Harry moved to slide an arm around Louis' shoulders. He turned his face to look at him.

 

"Lou," he began, deep and serious.

 

Louis shook his head and curled up, pressing into Harry's side.

 

"Don't say it," Louis begged, eyes flicking over Harry's flushed and happy face.

 

"You don't know what I was about to say. I could have been about to confess my undying love for you."

 

"You weren't," Louis guessed.

 

"No I wasn't but I could have been," he teased.

 

Louis kissed by his lips.

 

"What were you going to say?"

 

Harry tucked a gentle hand to curve around Louis' neck, brushing his fingertips into the ends of Louis' hair. He lifted up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

"That's all you had to tell me?" Louis murmured.

 

Harry grinned withholding a giggle as he nodded.

 

"Talk about build a guy up," Louis complained before kissing Harry back-properly this time.

 

//

 

"Yo, Harry I'm off no-"

 

Zayn paused, brows lifted at the sight of Louis leaning over Harry, kissing him on the trampoline.

 

"Have fun you two," he called with a wave.

 

//

 

Harry was reclined in one of his wicker padded chairs in the conservatory, wearing a small pair of black underpants and a thick soft band in his hair to keep the fringe back.

 

He was idling with a book, his first afternoon off in some time and what better way to spend it than in the soft afternoon sun with the sound of birds singing outside and literature to consume his mind.

 

It was a bit of an annoyance when there was a persistent knocking at his front door but he ignored it, bending a knee to rest his arm on it and looking across the glass house for signs of unwanted visitors. He could run inside should he suspect a disturbance.

 

Louis thumping on the glass to his left made him jump about a mile in the air, clutching a hand over where his heart lay.

 

"Jesus!" He complained as Louis tumbled into the room.

 

"Fuck, he's gone!" Louis exclaimed his small hands working into his hair and Harry frowned, taking note of his rather panicked state.

 

"What?" He asked. "Who's gone?"

 

"Anthony!" Louis snapped. "Who else?"

 

"I don't know, I have no idea who y-"

 

"He's been gone for two days," Louis stated with a grim line as his mouth.

 

Harry swallowed. _He'd_ been gone for two days, too. He'd been giving Louis _space_. Giving himself space. Felicity had been off her food and in a foul mood but Harry put that down to her jealousy of his new friend.

 

"Where have you looked?" He asked, shifting in his seat to sit up a bit.

 

"Everywhere. The street, the woods, every single road and park within three miles..."

 

Louis' breathing was short and sharp and his hands were shaking as they coursed through his hair.

 

"Where can he be?" He asked. "You don't think he--?" Louis appealed to Harry with fear wide eyes.

 

"Hey," Harry stood up and came over, pausing slightly as he recognised his near naked state.

 

Louis looked to be mid panic attack though so he kept moving until he had his arms around him, holding him tight.

 

"He'll be okay Lou. He's a fighter remember? He's a little sassy cool cat just like his Dad."

 

Harry felt Louis' hands press up against his chest seeking connection. He heard Louis snort.

 

"You talk shite, you know that?" Louis objected. "I'm not little."

 

Harry squeezed him then pulled away.

 

"I'll go up the road and talk to the neighbours. They know me so they're more likely to let me know if they see him. I want you to make yourself a hot drink and wrap up in a blanket," he added softly but firmly. "You're shaking like crazy."

 

"I just- I couldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened. If-"

 

"Shh," Harry hugged him again quickly when he almost talked himself into a meltdown. "Come on, go inside and make that drink...unless you want me to?"

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"No I can do it. I'm sorry about this," he added big blue eyes appealing to Harry. "I didn't mean to ruin your day off."

 

"I'm only reading a book," Harry assured. "This is more important."

 

Louis managed a weak smile.

 

"You can read my scripts if you like. Help me pick my next film."

 

Harry tilted his head. 

 

"Let's find Anthony first." He suggested.

 

Louis let himself into the house while Harry followed him to find clothes, heading out shortly after dressing into sweats and a tee.

 

//

 

"Oh hello Harry!"

 

Margaret was slightly more receptive to Harry's presence than most of his neighbours. 

 

"Hello Margaret."

 

"And what can I do for you on his lovely day?" She asked, without taking a breath before she leaned forward looking past Harry curiously. "No Louis with you?"

 

"No," Harry smiled patiently. "Actually we're looking for his cat. A tabby if you've seen him?"

 

Margaret pressed her lips together a frown burrowing into her brows.

 

"Well you know who's got him don't you?" she clipped haughtily.

 

"No that's why I'm-"

 

"Try number eight," Margaret suggested. "Old man Thornton. He's always cussing out Louis to the rest of us and I wouldn't put it past him to put out a trap."

 

"A trap?" Harry echoed horrified. 

 

"He captured Penny's puppy Labrador once when he managed to get under the fence...:

 

"Wow," Harry ran a hand through his straggly hair. "Thanks for the tip."

 

"Good luck Harry," she called. "Oh and say hello to Louis for me!"

 

Harry tried to ignore the suggestion in that comment.

 

//

 

Louis was wrapped up like ET in Harry's blanket, the edge curled over his head like a hood while he sat staring out in the garden absent mindedly rubbing his cheek into Felicity's fur who was tucked up in his blanket and apparently cradled in his arms again.

 

Harry stepped inside his conservatory with a tabby in his own arms, tail swishing.

 

"Swaps?" Harry greeted Louis who looked over, his mouth falling open.

 

"You found him?" He gasped standing up so that the blanket fell away and Felicity jumped down from his body.

 

"Kinda," Harry mused, handing Anthony over to his owner. 

 

The scathing tabby had settled with a purr against Harry's chest and Harry suspected the animal was well aware of his lucky graces.

 

"Malcolm had taken him hostage," Harry explained openly, earning a narrowing of eyes from Louis. "You let Anthony shit in his garden apparently "

 

"I did not!" Louis defended. "Anthony's his own feline I can't stop him wandering can I?"

 

"You can if you buy a litter tray," Harry suggested.

 

Louis scowled.

 

"Maybe Anthony doesn't want to use the toilet in front of everybody. Maybe Anthony wants some privacy when he's taking a crap."

 

"Maybe Anthony doesn't want to spend the next two days in cat hell again," Harry added.

 

Louis fussed his cat and turned toward Harry a bit; licking at his lower lip.

 

"What did you say? You know... to negotiate his release?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes and fidgeted, setting into motion to pass Louis and slump into the oversize wicker chair he'd been occupying when Louis first came by.

 

"Doesn't really matter," he mumbled as he sat down. "He's back so..."

 

Louis turned to face the direction Harry had moved to.

 

"Did you pay him a ransom?" Louis wondered stopping in front of Harry and pressing his knees to Harry's gently.

 

Harry looked up and their gazes met, holding for long moments while the world slowed down.

 

Harry leaned forward, curling a hand around the back of Louis' knee.

 

"Why don't you join me?" He murmured, low and husky.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Don't think this chair can manage us both Harold."

 

"It can." Harry assured. "I made it."

 

Louis felt a pang of jealousy. Harry had made the chair to take the weight of two men but which man had he had in mind when making it?

 

"You um...dated much?" Louis asked nonchalantly.

 

Harry looked at him, reaching forward to slide his other hand onto his waist.

 

"Stop talking and get down here..."

 

Louis sat in the space between his thighs and watched his cat walk onto Harry's chest. Harry may have put clothes on but now that Louis' panic had subsided he could fantasise about the naked body that had been on display when he'd first come in here.

 

He twisted a bit, curling his legs over Harry's thigh; now sideways in the chair. Harry nudged Anthony over on his chest and tugged Louis in with his left arm.

 

"You got any plans?" He asked.

 

Louis let himself relax against Harry's body.

 

"No."

 

Harry let out a soft hum as Louis watched  Felicity jump up onto their overlapping bodies. He fussed her.

 

"Hey, Flick..."

 

Harry smiled at his use of Felicity's nickname, a familiarity about it that he liked.

 

"Thanks for looking for my cat," Louis murmured. 

 

"No problem," Harry ran a hand over his back; resting it in his side.

 

Louis let out a little sigh and then his eyes drifted shut. The lack of sleep worrying about Anthony was suddenly catching up to him and he felt warm and safe enough to drift.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but a soft yawn came out and he curled into the warm feeling by his side.

 

//

 

The paparazzi had asked Harry about his thoughts on having a famous neighbour on his Sunday morning walk back from the newsagents.

 

He hadn't been particularly happy to be photographed in his slouch wear and beanie but he'd told them quite nicely to clear off.

 

Over the last month he'd been going around the neighbours houses one by one to get the general consensus on how they really felt about Louis moving into the Close and (Malcolm excluded) most people didn't actually mind. Some even quite liked the excitement of it all.

 

Harry had- _over several cups of tea and slices of his banana loaf brought fresh to their door-_ presented the idea to them subtly that as a neighbourhood they could _protect_ Louis instead of having the hate campaign grow.

 

They could offer Louis the stress-free environment he needed away from the press. They could offer him solace.

 

He let Margaret believe she'd been the instigator of that little gem of an idea and let her do her magnificent work with the people surrounding the Close.

 

If all went to plan they'd have a band of loyal friends who would refuse to see Louis leave.

 

Harry slipped into his gate reading the front line of the newspaper in his grip. 

 

 **"Tomlinson shunned for Clooney"** screamed the headline and Harry's eyes slipped lower assuming it was something to do with a role he'd auditioned for.

 

" **I picked Clooney over Tommo because I knew his Hollywood career would never last."**

 

Harry made a face at the by-line, startling when somebody cleared their throat.

 

Louis was sat in front of his door, also in his pyjamas by the looks of things.

 

"My agent just called me," Louis greeted. "I wanted to warn you before you saw it."

 

Harry swallowed. Why would he need warning? Unless Louis thought..? _Did_ Louis think..?

 

"Sounds like an idiot to me." Harry waved his paper. "Felicity can have this in her litter tray to have a good shit on," he added with a smirk.

 

Harry's eyes glided over Louis' prone form as he got up and brushed himself down, hesitating to leave.

 

"Want to come in?" Harry eventually asked.

 

"Uh yeah...If it's alright with you?"

 

Harry led him inside.

 

 

//

 

Harry was certain that Louis was intending to talk about the headline and other things probably; things that were more appropriate Sunday morning subjects.

 

Harry had pushed him up against the inside of his front door though and kissed him deeply; pressing close and looping arms around his waist to soften the hard wood pressing into his back.

 

"Missed you," Harry whispered whilst pressing little kisses beside Louis' lips.

 

Louis breathed out, "Missed you too."

 

"I wouldn't have picked fucking George Clooney over you," Harry negotiated space between Louis' thighs.

 

Louis' heart leapt at the words.

 

The headline had affected him in a way he didn't understand yet but Harry's big body in his arms was helping him to forget.

 

"Mmm," Harry placed suckling kisses over Louis' collarbones that were exposed by the gapey-necked soft PJ top he had on.

 

Louis slipped his hands down Harry's back to squeeze his backside, rubbing himself against Harry's body in a signal of his attraction.

 

Harry's arms tightened around him.

 

"Jump," he directed in his deep voice and Louis frowned confusedly into blown green eyes.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"I'm gonna carry you upstairs," he explained. "Jump up."

 

Louis could have probably found it in himself to be offended by the suggestion and even go as far to insist he walk himself up the bloody stairs but part of him didn't want to let go of Harry at all and his soft side- _the side that was already halfway in love with Harry_ \- overruled his pride and he jumped, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

 

"Jesus," Harry grumbled as he rearranged Louis' weight, pressing him into the door for another tongue flicking kiss before Louis tugged on his hair in reminder to move.

 

"Giddy up," Louis teased breathily as Harry turned to tackle the stairs.

 

Harry grinned.

 

"Gonna ride me?" Harry enquired low and gritty.

 

Louis almost moaned out loud. He swallowed hard.

 

"Do I look like a bottom?" He asked, then, "Don't drop me." When Harry got halfway.

 

Harry was about three steps from the top when Louis licked a stripe across his jaw, sucking into the sensitive skin and murmuring how sexy it felt being carried.

 

Harry's foot faltered, toe catching on the next step and he put a hand out when he toppled forward; his knee taking the brunt of the fall.

 

"Ow," he mumbled, trying to keep his weight off Louis.

 

He pulled back to check on him.

 

"Fucking hell Harold," Louis breathed, flicking his eyes down Harry's body from his throat and landing on his rather hard dick.

 

"Sorry," Harry swallowed, curling a hand over his groin to shield his reaction. He didn't know if he ought to be embarrassed, getting so turned on so quickly but Louis was shaking his head and smiling.

 

He pushed Harry's hand away to fit his own over the ridge in his jeans. Harry's breath caught.

 

"Can't believe this is for me?" Louis expressed in awe.

 

Harry scrabbled to his knees, tucking his arms tight around Louis to get them upright. Louis pressed a hand to his chest, thumb glancing over his cloth covered skin distractedly.

 

"Let me wriggle out," he suggested. "We can do this _carrying_ thing another time."

 

_Another time?_

 

Harry's heart pounded excitedly at the thought. He watched Louis twist onto his stomach and use his elbows to dig into the carpet to escape and he was presented with Louis' beautiful back including his lovely rounded bottom.

 

He leaned forward to place a kiss on it over his pyjamas.

 

"Mm, can't wait," he hummed.

 

"Give me a fucking chance here Harold?" Louis complained, sagging into the steps.

 

Harry smirked, reaching forward to slowly drag down the waistband of the cotton plain trousers, smiling at the fact Louis wasn't wearing boxers underneath.

 

He might never get a chance like this again so he suckled a kiss into the tanned flesh; letting his big hands circle the globular skin greedily.

 

Louis seemed to let out a choked sigh and settled awkwardly while Harry thumbed him open, licking his tongue experimentally up the inside of one cheek.

 

Louis started, letting out a gasp of surprise followed by a lip-bitten moan.

 

Harry repeated the action the other side and then let the tip of his tongue burrow like a worm searching for his hole.

 

"Mmm," he found it, pressing Louis' ass cheeks further apart to reach, working his tongue around the rim to stretch him and he couldn't help noticing that Louis wasn't _completely_ tight.

 

Like maybe he'd used a toy on himself or his fingers in the last few days. Which got Harry thinking about whether he might be a subject of Louis' fantasies because Louis was _definitely_ a subject of his.

 

"Is this okay?" He remembered to ask as Louis knelt on the step above, ass now presented to Harry perfectly.

 

He reached around and grasped Louis' hardness with a gentle squeeze.

 

Louis made a whimpered noise and dipped his back to show Harry exactly how okay it was. He smiled, thumbs massaging his buttocks while he got his breath and tried to cool his heated cheeks.

 

He sunk back low and flicked his tongue against Louis' rim at the same time he stroked him; building up a co-ordinated attack that had Louis weak and breathless under him. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue and felt Louis push back on it. Once he had two fingers inside he moved to place butterfly kisses up his spine, twisting his other hand around him and stroking faster.

 

"Oh...oh," Louis panted high pitched and breathless.

 

Harry didn't know what he needed to get Louis to come but he flicked his tongue into him between two parted fingers and cupped his balls and it seemed to trigger his downfall because he was letting out almost pained noises and spurting over Harry's hand as he quickly grasped him to finish him off.

 

Louis collapsed against the stairs.

 

"Is this how you usually work?" He complained; trying to get leverage and twice failing.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"I'm a little out of practice," he admitted.

 

Louis would ask him about that admission later but right now they needed to get to the bedroom so he forced himself up and stood on shaky legs for a minute while Harry pulled off his tee shirt to wipe up the mess on the carpet.

 

Harry looked at him reverently when he joined him on the landing and closed his large hand around Louis' little one and Louis thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

 

//

 

Louis did ride Harry. 

 

After Louis blew him in their initial desired rush they laid together and kissed and touched until their passion flooded back.

 

Harry sat up with his back to the headboard and Louis settled in his lap, Harry bending his knees to make that position even more snug. Looking into Harry's eyes while he lifted off him and then sank back down would be the last memory to leave Louis' mind he was certain.

 

Harry's pupils were big, his breath was hot and a bit shaky and when Louis kissed him he got lost in it, curling his arms around Louis tightly and pressing close; his lips uncoordinated but soft and eager.

 

Louis rocked his hips slowly, twisting on the down grind to make Harry break from their kisses to moan low and pleasured.

 

Louis had never had sex like this before. He hadn't even known that sex could be this good. He'd had some great sex but with Harry-

 

"Yeah, oh-- _oh_ , yeah," he worked himself on Harry's thickness, arms around his neck as his cheek fell onto his shoulder. 

 

He bit gently at Harry's collarbone.

 

"Lou," Harry panted, cupping his bum and spreading his cheeks, running his fingers over where they joined, then shifting one hand between them to curl around his hard heat and tug him off.

 

Louis felt like his skin was on fire; like streams of hot water were cascading his body and magic dust was being sprinkled upon his skin. It was delicious and sweet and so overwhelming. He couldn't keep semblance in that moment his eyes fell shut, his throat bobbing with several swallows as he licked his lips, parched for moisture.

 

He leaned back and trusted Harry's hands to hold him as he worked to his final ascent. His thighs felt hard from holding himself up; his back ached but none of it mattered when Harry sucked a love-bite into his throat and pushed his hips up a fraction; changing their angle and pushing in deep.

 

Louis came over both of their torsos and put a hand behind him to grasp Harry's thigh for balance when Harry came inside him. The sensation was so intense as he lifted himself off; half drunk on desire.

 

"Baby," Louis gasped, settling back in Harry's lap once Harry had grunted out his pleasure and threw his head back against the headboard.

 

Harry's chest was expanding and collapsing fast with his breathlessness as Louis curled forward; gentle hands pressing to his chest and swollen lips scraping against his jaw.

 

"Haz...that was..."

 

Harry made a noise in his throat his legs kicking out as his arms came around Louis and he was pushing himself down the bed and rolling them sideways until Louis was wrapped in him and around him; their legs tangled together.

 

Louis rubbed his foot against Harry's calf, happy face smushed into the gap between Harry's shoulder and neck.

 

"Are you ok?" He checked softly, smoothing a hand across his wide shoulders and gently down his back.

 

"Mm," Harry grunted more than hummed.

 

Louis let him nuzzle into his neck and held him tightly.

 

There was no way he was letting Harry go.

 

//

 

"My ex was a guy called Joseph," Louis said softly, quietly almost so Harry couldn't hear.

 

They were still laid together, overlapping with warm skin and soft clothes they'd pulled on after showering away their stickiness.

 

"Okay," Harry pulled away slightly to look Louis in the eye.

 

"We met on a film-set, he had a minor part and I was playing a main character." Louis explained, gaining courage. "He seemed ambitious, like he wanted to take on the world. I think it inspired me a bit. I'd kind of been taking things for granted for a while."

 

"That's okay," Harry assured with a sleepy smile. "I think it'd par for the course in your position."

 

"Anyway," Louis lifted a brow, his hands finding distraction in picking at Harry's tee shirt. "He started making comments about how I was getting an ego and he didn't feel like an equal in our relationship and how he thought I should take smaller roles so we could do more films together."

 

Harry swallowed and reached up to run his fingers through Louis' straggly fringe. He'd read an article about this and he felt like a creep for knowing some of the story Louis was about to tell. But getting to hear it from Louis' lips made his heart beat hard and fast. He cupped Louis' hand and pressed it to his chest.

 

"We ended up arguing about it of course," Louis sighed, settling his hand against Harry's pec and turning his face a bit to allow Harry easier access to his fringe. "I went home for a bit and got my feet back on the ground but he wouldn't give up on the subject and in the end, our relationship wasn't strong enough to survive."

 

"He was pressuring you," Harry interrupted with a furrow in his brows. "It had nothing to do with how strong you were. No relationship could withstand that kind of pressure."

 

"He started dating George," Louis continued after placing a tender kiss to Harry's lips. "And he fucked his way up in the world."

 

"And he hasn't stopped talking about you since," Harry finished for him, eyes widening a bit when he realised what he'd just let slip.

 

Louis snorted.

 

"You been reading up on me, Harold?"

 

"No...I just-" He sighed. "I saw an article about it, that's all."

 

"Did you read about how he'd been secretly trying to get a leg up in the industry behind my back? So if he didn't destroy my career by blatant emotional blackmail he was going to do it by stabbing me in the back."

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"I'm sorry, Lou," he expressed; heart panging at Louis' obvious hurt over the situation.

 

"It wasn't as though I was in love with him," Louis stated then, rueful. "Despite the press making me out to be some kind of heart-broken, cheated-on victim."

 

"You weren't?" Harry asked, a bit too eager. "Heart-broken I mean?"

 

"The reason I decided to take time out of the circuit was to find myself again," Louis explained. "There was so much game-playing with him that I spent a long time trying to figure it all out and then I realised that part of what Joe said was right. I do just take the blockbuster deals for a guaranteed pay-check and because it's easy to me now. And I want my next movie to be a challenge," he added.

 

"Oh of course," Harry smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "The horse-riding..."

 

Louis smirked, his hand stroking down Harry's chest.

 

"Think I've learnt that skill."

 

"I'd say," Harry mumbled, leaning in to kiss him, long and slow.

 

"What about you?" Louis asked as they parted.

 

"Hm?" Harry arched a brow in question.

 

"Out of practice?" Louis reminded Harry of his comment earlier.

 

A flush set across Harry's cheeks.

 

"Um, yeah. I've like...given myself this hectic routine of work to avoid thinking about it, I guess."

 

"How come?" Louis wormed closer, sliding his hand onto Harry's lower back where his fingers quickly found their way under the hem of his top. Harry shivered a bit.

 

"I..uh..."

 

Louis nosed into his neck, kissing his jaw.

 

"It's-"

 

Louis' hand slipped up his spine at the same moment his lips pressed fully against Harry's, opening and slanting quickly after to flick his tongue. Harry sighed and brought him in; kissing him back with a soft noise of want.

 

He'd never wanted anything so much. He'd never felt this intensity before -kissing someone, making love with them.

 

 _Louis_. It was all Louis.

 

But Louis might leave him, might have another movie and find another actor, someone more of his own kind. Louis might even break his heart if Harry let him.

 

He couldn't stop kissing him though; pushing forward to take control a bit; feeling confident to do so. Harry fell back with an almost relieved sigh.

 

"Yes," he whispered into Louis' mouth. _Yes, yes, yes_.

 

The soft warmth of Louis' mouth suddenly disappeared leaving him blinking.

 

Louis looked down at him, thumb running along his cheek delicately.

 

"I interrupted," Louis said.

 

Harry made a whiny noise and tried to push up to kiss him again. Louis' hand pressed against his chest, keeping him flat to the bed.

 

"Tell me why," Louis insisted.

 

Harry didn't know why, not really.

 

He had plenty of half-truths about being afraid of getting hurt and wanting to concentrate on his career first and enjoying his own company. But the full truth was far more simple. He hadn't met anyone that he wanted it enough with. Short flings and physical gratifications were one thing but love?

 

 _Love_.

 

Who said anything about Love? They were talking about rimming and other sexual intimacies. What did that have to do with love?

 

Harry smiled, confusing Louis for a moment; allowing him to pull Louis' white vest off, his hands curling over his hips.

 

"Haven't met anyone lately," he spoke his thoughts aloud.

 

Louis' brows rose, his fingertip tracing over the softness of Harry's lips. Harry parted them, blinking at him.

 

"Really, Harold?" Louis hummed. "Nobody who took your fancy at all?"

 

Harry shook his head causing Louis' finger to brush over his lips.

 

"And then I just came along and-"

 

A rumbling sound came from Harry's chest as he lifted up to press his lips to Louis' not wanting to admit the truth and for Louis to see the blush staining his cheeks. He cupped Louis' ass and slowly teased the waistband of his boxers down, using his toes to push the item away from Louis' calves as he grinned into the kiss.

 

"Why am I naked?" Louis asked him, rubbing up against Harry's t-shirted and brief-covered form.

 

"Dunno, maybe you're easy," Harry murmured lowly, his voice thick and sticky.

 

Louis didn't go anyway to dispel that theory when he moaned and crawled between Harry's thighs to kiss him properly; small hands curling around his thighs.

 

"Got you right where I want you," Louis smirked, leaning down to suck kisses into Harry's belly.

 

"Fuck my mouth?" Harry begged on a breathy whimper. "Please, Lou..."

 

Louis pulled back from his soft kisses against Harry's tummy, his eyes very dark and serious.

 

"You sure, baby?"

 

Harry was going to hate the way Louis had started calling him baby in the bedroom; it was far too sexy to pretend he didn't like it.

 

 

He tried to prove he was nobody's _baby_ while Louis was thrusting into his mouth and even though he was shaking and letting out weak whines moments into that carnal pleasure, he was pretty sure he succeeded.

 

//

 

Harry was worried about Felicity.

 

She had gone from being overly affectionate and extremely meow-y to indifferent in the past two weeks and he hoped she wasn't too jealous of his growing friendship with Louis.

 

He and Louis had spent more time together following the headline incident and they shared their time equally at each other's houses but they couldn't share their cats due to the mating issue.

 

And Harry hadn't got around to having Felicity spayed yet.

 

Harry was helping Louis to read through his scripts in between working with his clients and they had most of their evenings free together apart from the odd industry party Louis was obligated to attend.

 

He invited Harry to those but Harry declined shyly, not wanting to be accused of yearning for his own spotlight the same way Joseph had.

 

They'd shared themselves again a few times over those days; Harry fucking Louis against the shower wall; holding up his body in his powerful arms; Louis fucking his thighs and kissing him stupid, Harry bending him over the sofa and taking him from behind one day when they'd been too urgent to stumble to the bedroom.

 

Harry liked having sex with Louis a lot. He liked _Louis_ a lot in fact.

 

But he wasn't sure he could tell him.

 

And so more often than not they just shared their space, curling up together with one of their cats and the scripts, sipping tea and generally being cosy and domesticated.

 

Harry didn't realise how lonely his slouch time had been before he'd met Louis. Now he found himself unable to relax quite as easily without Louis' warmth against him somehow. He found himself listening out for the soft huffs of breath and murmured compliments Louis often gave him.

 

And he didn't know, exactly, if Louis felt the same. He didn't know if Louis wanted to keep him around or not.

 

"Coo-ee! Harry!" Margaret called across the fence that divided their properties as Harry half-heartedly jumped on his trampoline.

 

He climbed down; fixing his shorts and ankle-warmers, jogging over to greet her, slightly out of breath.

 

"Hello, Margaret," he panted. "How's things?"

 

"Oh young Harry, that lovely boy came by for a chat yesterday and I woke up all sprightly today," she boasted.

 

Harry knew the feeling. Louis injected sunshine into everything he touched. He'd even seen Mr. Thompson conversing with him in the street instead of yelling profanities across their lawns.

 

"I hope I'm still invited for Sunday lunch?" He enquired warmly.

 

"Of course," she smiled. "We're having lamb this week. Your favourite."

 

"You cook it perfectly," he charmed her.

 

"What's wrong dear, you look distracted?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Felicity's been a bit out of character lately. She's gone from wanting attention all day long to not wanting to know me."

 

Margaret smiled softly.

 

"Is she eating okay?"

 

"On and off. I thought maybe-" He paused, glancing at the older woman he'd become friends with over the years, wondering if he could trust her with the truth. "I thought maybe she was jealous that I've made friends with Louis." He stated, not incriminating himself completely.

 

If Margaret decided to blurt to the neighbours that Harry had admitted to spending time with Louis then so be it.

 

She gave him a look that suggested she knew exactly how much of a lie his reference to them being 'friends' was. Still, she smirked and carried on as though nothing was untoward.

 

"You know what's wrong with her don't you dear?" She asked.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"No...?"

 

Margaret lifted her brows.

 

"She could be expecting," she suggested. "New mothers often go off their food and want a bit of time to themselves..."

 

Harry blinked at her about fourteen times.

 

_Expecting?_

 

As in...

 

" _Pregnant?_ " He tried the word aloud, frowning.

 

"Mm-hmm," she hummed. "You did mention she wasn't spayed and there's plenty of moggies in town who could have got her up the duff."

 

"Yeah, thanks for that," Harry muttered, annoyed.

 

She laughed, reaching across the fence to rub his forearm.

 

"It'll be okay, just get her to the vets so they can test her."

 

Harry nodded, his mind a whirl. His body felt numb. He climbed back up onto the trampoline but laid on his back, looking up into the sky.

 

_His Princess was going to have kittens._

 

//

 

"Novel way of trampolining..."

 

Louis' voice was filled with a warmth Harry didn't want to think about.

 

"Yeah well," he sighed. "Don't feel like bouncing."

 

He felt the rubber mat move as Louis climbed up to lay beside him.

 

"What's the matter then, champ?"

 

"Nothing," Harry mumbled, sighing.

 

Louis looked over, face alight with amusement. His eyes were shining and Harry tried not to lose himself in their brightness.

 

"Good job I'm the actor," Louis mused. "You're not doing a good job of it."

 

"Not sure I can do a good job of anything," he countered quietly, averting his eyes when Louis' gaze narrowed on him.

 

Louis leaned onto his elbow, reaching over to press a comforting hand to his belly.

 

"Hey...you can talk to me, you know. I can listen."

 

Harry shook his head, twisting away.

 

"You've got enough to concentrate on with your career stuff," Harry denied, climbing down the ladder to the lawn.

 

Louis crawled to the edge of the trampoline, looking down with bemusement written across his perfectly handsome features.

 

"Am I being shunned?" He asked openly.

 

Harry gritted his teeth and fisted his hands.

 

"No...I just-" He frowned, not knowing what he was _just_ anything. "Yeah, maybe you are," he decided, turning and quickening his pace up towards his house, leaving Louis open mouthed in his garden.

 

//

 

 

The absolute last person that Louis needed to see when he was forced to attend an Industry brunch get-together was Joseph.

 

Louis was mildly lucky that Zayn was also attending the same brunch meeting and he'd managed to glue himself to Zayn's side and sneak himself into his circle of friends for protection from his poisonous ex.

 

He knew he couldn't avoid him forever though and part of him figured he may as well just face up to him. Louis had no reason to hide or be ashamed. He hadn't done anything wrong and he didn't care about headlines claiming he wasn't good enough for a long career. He could prove everyone wrong by taking on a different project once he and Harry had decided which of the four scripts would be the best for him to go for.

 

That's if Harry was still speaking to him of course.

 

He went to use the toilet whilst Zayn smoked a joint with his friends and it was on his way out that he found Joseph lying in wait.

 

"Hi," he said, twisting his palms together; a bit nervously.

 

"Louis, hey," Joseph smiled widely, a bit smugly Louis felt.

 

"Do you need to say something?" Louis asked primly, not rude but not welcoming either.

 

"You look good, Boo."

 

"Not your Boo," Louis grimaced, flicking hard eyes to Joseph's.

 

"Oh? Belong to someone else now?"

 

Louis blinked. He didn't know if he did or not. He had thought he might but then Harry had gone and rejected him and he still didn't know what to make of it.

 

"It's not your business is it?" Louis remarked.

 

"I've seen him, you know," Joseph sipped on his cocktail with an arched brow.

 

Louis flicked his eyes over him- tall and muscular and at one time, attractive. Now he just saw venom and bitterness. He saw a man who needed affirmation from the world that he was worthy.

 

"Seen who?" Louis questioned.

 

"Your latest," Joseph clarified. "They had a picture of her in the mags. In her little beige booties doing circuits with Brad."

 

Louis felt a heat expand his chest; a tightness and raging thereafter. He felt ready to slay a Kingdom instead of this one man. Harry wasn't a _she_ , not that it mattered to Louis what he was. But Joseph had no right to bring Harry into his twisted game and talk about him that way.

 

"The fact you have enough time to stalk me after marrying the cream of the Hollywood crop surprises me," Louis snarked. "Thought you'd be too busy enjoying married life with your amazing husband."

 

Joseph flicked his eyes over Louis.

 

"He fucks me better than you ever did."

 

"Louis, there you are!" Came another voice and then Zayn had his arm around Louis' shoulders, smiling at him drunkenly.

 

Zayn looked at Joseph belatedly, noticing the stare- off occurring.

 

"Oh sorry," he smirked. "Didn't see you there, mate..."

 

"No problem," Joseph assured. "I've finished here anyway..."

 

"Good," Zayn mused as Joseph turned to go. "Louis' in love with my best mate anyway and you've got nothing on him."

 

Joseph stormed off through the corridor whilst Louis froze, blinking wide eyes open and furrowing his brows to comprehend what had just happened.

 

"Zayn, fuck," he whispered. "Why did you...what did you say that for? I'm not- _fuck_. I'm not in love with Harry."

 

Zayn sputtered out a wet laugh.

 

"Yeah, alright," he rolled his eyes, pulling Louis closer with the arm around his shoulders. "And I'm a monkey's uncle..."

 

Louis sighed, following him back to the food bar.

 

"Has Harry said anything to you?" Louis asked quietly, picking out some meats and pastries.

 

Zayn gave him a knowing look.

 

"Shut up," Louis decided with a huff. "We're not talking about this anymore."

 

Zayn held his hands aloft, surrender style.

 

"Just call me when the wedding date is set," he added with a snicker which Louis steadfastedly ignored.

 

//

 

"It's your bloody _cat_!"

 

Although Louis liked opening his door at 5am to find Harry there, he didn't like that he was being shouted at. It was two days since the brunch meal and he hadn't really left bed, too afraid of seeing Harry ignoring him.

 

"Huh?" He asked.

 

"Your _cat_ , Louis," he stated again, as though Louis should know exactly what he was referring to.

 

He yawned, rubbing his eyes and scratching his bare thigh.

 

"Anthony's in here," he supplied. "You can't blame him for ruining your flower beds..."

 

"What about knocking up my Princess?" Harry raged, throwing his arms out.

 

He really looked kind of beautiful. He was fresh-faced, his hair clean and pushed back to show off the short sides. He was in a simple grey t-shirt and skin tight jeans. Louis leaned forward in motion to kiss him, but Harry stepped back.

 

"Anthony got Felicity pregnant!" Harry added hotly, frowning.

 

Louis cleared his throat, squinting against the sunlight. He pressed a palm to his bare chest, not feeling as naked as he should in just his boxers.

 

"With all due respect, Harold, Felicity got herself pregnant," he mused. "Since she doesn't use birth control."

 

"It can only be _him_ ," Harry accused, pointing into Louis' house. "Nobody else has been near her."

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"We kinda knew it might happen."

 

"Keep that bloody.... _savage_ animal away from her, do you hear?" Harry yelled, apoplectic with rage. "Get some etiquette lessons for him while you're at it," he added, turning his back to Louis.

 

Louis tilted his head and enjoyed the back side of Harry while he stormed up his front yard.

 

"Okay, I'll do that!" He called merrily. "Cat etiquette, I'm sure they teach that somewhere!"

 

He guffawed to himself over the ridiculousness of the suggestion and then felt a sadness wash over him. Harry was _mad_ at him. Firstly he'd pushed him away and refused to talk to him and now he was mad. He didn't get why until a couple of hours later when Margaret popped by with the newspaper and a flask of her famous whiskey coffee.

 

Louis could have used a second flask to digest the headline.

 

**'Tommo back with Clooney ex.'**

"What the actual _fuck_ ," Louis whispered, then apologised to Margaret for swearing.

 

She cupped his hand.

 

"It's not true is it?" She asked.

 

Louis shook his head with a bitter smile.

 

"No it fucking isn't...sorry," he added again with a wince. "Has Harry seen this?"

 

Margaret nodded.

 

"He gave me this," she tapped the paper. "He said it wasn't even good enough for Felicity to crap on."

 

Louis felt a horrible worming in his gut. He felt sick with it and suddenly heavy. Maybe he should go back to bed again, it was safer there with less real life to deal with.

 

"My ex has done nothing but drag me down for the last year and Zayn told him yesterday that-" Louis paused, swallowing again, heavier this time. "He told Joseph that I'm in love with Harry to make him go away and I thought it had worked, I really thought-"

 

"It's alright dear. Harry will understand once you explain it to him."

 

"He's made out that we talked about getting back together!" Louis fumed, standing up to rip the paper in half and throw it onto the kitchen floor. "I told him I was taken, I just-arrrghhh!"

 

Margaret gave Louis a worried glance as he roared with annoyance, watching him gasp in air.

 

"Margaret, I need to make a call, would you give me five minutes?" He looked down at her.

 

"I'll head off now," she assured. "But please talk to Harry," she added.

 

Louis nodded, dialling Gillian's number.

 

//

 

Louis went to the Pet Superstore to buy all the necessary items required for one dealing with the birthing of kittens.

 

He took the small stuff home in several bags and arranged for the other bits to be delivered to his house. He'd basically bought two of everything in the event of shared custody.

 

He bought a wicker basket and arranged the items he'd purchased into a hamper, leaving it on Harry's doorstep with a note saying _'Child Support'_ in the hope he'd see the funny side and break out of his bad mood.

 

It was weird seeing Harry like this, he'd always been so easy-going and relaxed. He was the balm to Louis' fraught mind sometimes and now Harry was going crazy he didn't know what to do.

 

He waited for the paper to print his story the following day and went to the shop early to buy it; picking up some flowers and arriving on Harry's doorstep before nine with a bag of fresh warm doughnuts and a winning smile.

 

"Hey co-parent," he greeted.

 

His smile became stiff and his body tensed when Harry just stared at him. Eventually Harry stepped away and widened the door, huffing as Louis scuttled inside.

 

Harry was wearing his beanie and a lilac jumper and not much else. Louis smoothed a nervous hand down his own jeaned thigh, lifting it to check his fringe in the hope the flash of his bicep might win Harry round.

 

"So you accept it was your mongrel that knocked Felicity up," Harry sniffed as Louis sank into his sofa.

 

Louis watched him wander into the next room to make drinks, bringing in two mugs and some plates shortly after.

 

"I completely accept my responsibilities as a cat-father," Louis promised solemnly. "And kitty grand-father." He added.

 

Harry's lips twisted in trying not to smile and when it broke free it was beautiful, small and shy with glittery eyes.

 

"Alright, I get it," Harry allowed softly.

 

Louis opened  the paper bag while Harry picked up his bouquet and sniffed them.

 

"They're beautiful, Louis, thank you."

 

"Doughnut?" Louis emptied the bag onto a plate and poked it in Harry's direction. Harry took two, licking his fingers clean of sugar.

 

"These look great, too..."

 

"I am sorry you know," Louis expressed then with a hopeful smile.

 

"It's not your fault," Harry conceded sadly.

 

"Is this why you didn't want to talk to me the other day?" Louis checked.

 

Harry looked at him for a long moment. The look on his face was unreadable and Louis thought his heart might beat out of his chest. Was this the end, already? Was Harry tired of him, of what came with his life?

 

"I shouldn't have been rude to you," Harry said, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry, too."

 

"Is Flick really having babies?" Louis asked softly.

 

Harry licked his lips, tugging on the edge of his beanie..

 

"She is. The vets confirmed it yesterday. I'm 99% sure that Anthony is the father," he added.

 

Louis couldn't help the burst of excitement that filled his chest.

 

"Wow...a grandfather already," he awed.

 

Harry chuckled, messily tucking into his food.

 

"I know, I'm a bit overwhelmed to be honest," he admitted.

 

Louis pulled his pastry apart.

 

"I'll be here to help," he promised. "Like I told you. I'm here to listen, too."

 

Harry nodded, with a tight smile.

 

"I kind of disregarded that," he admitted shamefully.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"You still have time to take up the offer..."

 

Harry glanced across the coffee-table; his gaze falling on the basket full of goodies.

 

"You thought of everything," Harry stated then.

 

Louis smiled slowly, pleased he'd picked the right items for their new cat family.

 

"I tried to get everything we'd need..."

 

 _We_.

 

Harry felt something curl in his belly.

 

"You even got a heat blanket and scales to weigh the kittens with," Harry marvelled.

 

Louis put his plate down, sipping his drink.

 

"You doubted me?" He teased.

 

Harry slid his plate onto the coffee-table and twisted a bit. He let his eyes roam Louis' face, falling on his lips. He'd missed kissing them, missed the sounds they emitted, the words they whispered in Harry's ear sometimes.

 

"You look really nice in that jumper," Louis said.

 

Harry leaned toward him and shifted closer, sliding a hand up Louis' jaw before he kissed him, brushing a thumb into his scruff and sighing out in relief when their lips slotted together.

 

 _Too long_ , his mind whispered. His throat let out a moan of wanting; of not having.

 

Louis pressed back towards him with equal intention, clutching a hand into Harry's jumper and letting out his own sound of pleasure; at just having this- their lips together and bodies pressing close.

 

"Need you..."

 

It was whispered and Harry heard it but he didn't know it came from his own mouth until Louis looked at him, awed.

 

"What?"

 

Harry frowned, confused, gaze distracted to Louis' mouth again.

 

"It's not just _want_ ," he tried to explain. "I _need_ you, I feel it in my veins and my heart is thundering because of it and-"

 

Louis quickly straddled one of Harry's thighs, cupping his head and kissing him properly from high up; smiling at the way Harry's legs trapped him; tightening gently on either side of his own.

 

Louis' hands slipped down to curve around his cheeks.

 

"Baby, I need you too," he murmured and then he was rubbing against Harry's thigh and sneaking hands under the hem of Harry's jumper before Harry had a chance to catch semblance of what was going on.

 

From there, things progressed equally fast and slow. The removal of clothing was urgent and tricky, limbs getting tangled and caught. The kisses were slow; the glide of their naked skin as body rubbed upon body.

 

"Louis," Harry groaned, deep and thick once he had him underneath him; small and pliant in his arms.

 

"Yeah," Louis agreed quickly, breathless. "Just- what...? How do you want to do this?"

 

He didn't stop to think too hard about how he threw his hand in so quickly with Harry, no poker-face or self-restraint or hint of fake dominance. In every other area of his life he had the power of any given situation but not here, not when he was naked and trembling; small hands curved around a cute tush and slim thigh.

 

Harry kissed him, soft and tender.

 

"On your front," he instructed.

 

And he was most definitely not soft; nor tender when he filled Louis from behind; strong arms snaking around Louis' waist as he sank in to him thick and deep.

 

Louis had to let out little hitched gasps of panted noise at the sensation of his thighs pushing apart as if that would help him fit.

 

"Okay?" Harry pressed a kiss into his shoulder as Louis arched his back, tight around Harry's invasion; muscles quivering all over his body.

 

It was so intense he almost felt like coming like that.

 

"Louis?" Harry called quietly, voice taking on an edge of concern as Louis felt him shift slightly on his knees, maybe trying to see his face and work out his emotions.

 

Louis leaned forward; then back slightly; working himself on Harry's heat the merest amount.

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

His thighs weakened and he almost collapsed; Harry's arms the only thing keeping him steady.

 

Harry brushed his lips behind Louis' ear where he felt hot and sweaty.

 

"You feel so good," Harry murmured, voice low and scratchy with the restraint of holding back. "Does it feel good?" He asked.

 

Louis nodded, sucking a gasp into his throat as Harry shifted again, accidentally jostling them so that he pressed into him again. It was so hot; Harry inside him like a sheath of scorching heat that burned him from the inside out. He could barely breathe for the intensity of it.

 

Harry's hand began stroking his belly; slow and sexy, his lips working over Louis' skin, patterning up his sides and over his ribs; sucking into his shoulder-blades and the back of his neck.

 

Louis began to twist his hips; pressing his stomach into Harry's hand and finding a rhythm to that pleasure, smiling and stretching almost cat-like when the same motion was met by Harry's slow-grinding hips; their bodies now in sync as they met and waned.

 

Harry shuffled on his knees a bit, coming closer and hauling Louis' torso up carefully;  big hands now splayed over his belly and chest and Louis' eyes flickered open to see that, to try and co-ordinate his limbs so that Harry could-

 

"Baby,o-oh, yes!" Louis choked out the praise as Harry's angle changed, fucking up into him as he helplessly held on; small hands grasped tightly around Harry's wrists while he took everything that Harry gave him.

 

Harry seemed intent on reminding him that he was nobody's _baby_ with his heavy, steady thrusts and big hands laid claimingly across his torso. And Louis was happily giving up ownership rights, grasping his own aching hard-on to try and relieve some pressure and end his pleasure-pain.

 

When he came, it was because Harry had whispered something darkly in his ear that struck all the way to his core; to his very heart and soul in fact.

 

 _Mine now_.

 

Louis could only let out a cry as his body had peaked; his thighs trembling and breaths tight with need for air as he splashed his release over his own body and Harry's forearms, too.

 

He thought he heard Harry murmur _so pretty_ before he slipped out only to come on Louis' ass; painting him with his sticky seed.

 

Louis melted into the bed as Harry's hold on him weakened.

 

//

 

It was nearly an hour later that Louis suddenly realised.

 

"Hey, where is Flick anyway?" He wondered.

 

"In my bed," Harry admitted. "She's become a complete madam since the pregnancy test, it's like she knows she can get away with anything."

 

Louis chuckled, reaching for his cold tea to take a sip and wet his dry mouth. Harry was laid between his thighs, cheek resting on his chest. He watched as the other man slipped the newspaper off the coffee-table and unfolded it.

 

"Shit," Louis winced, the gravity of what he'd done suddenly hitting him. "I hope this is okay."

 

Harry unfolded the print to read the headline.

 

**Tommo breaks his silence!**

 

Harry frowned, reading the by-line.

 

**Clooney can keep my ex, I'm falling in love.**

 

One word in the line duplicated in his mind until it was full; confused and half-scared of daring to hope.

 

"Love?" He finally asked, eyes darting to Louis'.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Read it," he begged nervously.

 

Harry propped himself up, clearing his throat to read aloud which- okay, Louis hadn't exactly expected that but, whatever.

 

"Louis Tomlinson gave an exclusive statement today confirming that his ex-partner Joseph Meyers is well out of his life and the reports of them getting back together are nothing more than 'attention grabbing bullshit'.

 

"I'm in a really good place right now," Tomlinson told us as we shared breakfast at a five-star hotel at his expense. "I did see Joseph at an industry event recently but we've been over for a long time and right now I don't understand why he's not concentrating on his own marriage instead of dragging my name through the press," Louis mused. "Considering he thinks my career is about to dive-bomb, he certainly name-drops me enough."

 

Harry smirked at Louis for his sass.

 

"What?" Louis defended. "He does."

 

Harry blinked and dropped his gaze to keep reading.

 

"Tomlinson added: I'm in a new relationship. I am falling for him, yeah. He's amazing."

 

Harry looked at Louis like he didn't know what to say first.

 

"You had this printed for me? Just so I'd see it?"

 

"So that _everyone_ could see it, actually," Louis admitted. "Because it must have hurt you thinking I was going back to that dick..."

 

Harry gave him a painful grimace.

 

"I didn't know what to believe...and I'd been so rude to you so I thought-"

 

Louis kissed the tip of his nose, then his forehead.

 

"I'm in love with you," he said, to re-enforce the news print.

 

Harry still looked startled despite having read the words.

 

" _Everybody_ fucking knows," he complained with a grin; hitching himself up to nuzzle his way into a kiss. His body felt heavy and sated but his mind was alive and he felt like electric eels had been released under his skin.

 

Louis was in love with him. With _him_. That meant he might get Louis forever after all.

 

"I'm in love with you as well, you know," Harry dropped his gaze to Louis' collar-bones and shyly traced his tattoo with a fingertip. "That's why I was weird with you; it's when it hit me because I was insecure about what we were... _are_ ," he amended quickly.

 

Louis slipped his beanie off and combed fingers through his messy hair.

 

"I'd say boyfriends was fitting wouldn't you?"

 

Harry grinned against his lips, half chuckling in delight and disbelief.

 

"I--... _fuck_ ," he breathed, closing their mouths together.

 

"It's actually a good thing Zayn was at that brunch," Louis mused, pressing kisses along Harry's jaw and trailing fingertips up and down his spine. "I almost smacked that idiot out," he admitted.

 

"Oh?" Harry kissed his chest, distracted, lathing a softer one over his nipple and watching it pucker. Harry smiled when Louis' breath caught.

 

"Said some shitty things about you," Louis pouted. "I've never felt that defensive before."

 

Harry flicked his tongue against Louis' newly budded nipple; the warmth in his voice giving his smile away.

 

"Hm, what did he say?" Harry wondered out of curiosity.

 

Louis frowned.

 

"I can't remember the details. But he mentioned your beige boots and that was enough to be honest..."

 

Harry giggled; his mouth working south where his tongue had just flicked into Louis' belly button.

 

"You like my booties?"

 

Louis scrunched a hand into his hair as Harry slipped lower still, nosing around his groin like a sniffer dog searching for his prize.

 

"Harry, are you sure about this?" He checked. "I know I've made life harder for us by announcing it to the world but-"

 

Harry sucked the tip of Louis' dick, fisting around him with a slow, deliberate stroke.

 

"I'm about to show you exactly how happy that makes me," Harry assured, surprising Louis with his eagerness.

 

"You-you don't mind? I thought-"

 

"Mine now," Harry said simply before hollowing his cheeks, sucking Louis in.

 

"All yours," Louis agreed, his legs quivering as Harry pleasured him orally, giving himself up completely to the man between his thighs.

 

//

 

 

"Six!" Harry beamed; proud tears filling his eyes as Louis stood beside him, arm secured around his waist.

 

Felicity had had a relatively stress-free pregnancy with only a few mandatory vet visits and one or two unplanned appointments when Harry worried about her lack of appetite or disinterest in his attention.

 

Louis had watched Harry carry around the heavy feline like a maternal mother carrying a rather fat baby for the last two months and he'd felt himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him as they snuggled up on the sofa together with their cat-couple who were exceptionally affectionate during Felicity's pregnancy.

 

Louis had come to see Harry's place more as _their_ place in those weeks; heading to his house first more often than not and staying the night as often as Harry allowed.

 

They'd talked about selling any kittens that Felicity birthed of course but Louis knew these babies wouldn't leave their ownership. Harry was already in love with them before they were even born and now they were but an hour old; it was evident he wasn't about to give any of them up.

 

"Let's leave her to clean up," Louis tugged him away from Felicity's nest.

 

She'd shunned the very expensive and comfortable cat-birthing box they'd purchased specially for her and decided instead to have her kittens in the corner of the last closet; using Harry's favourite lilac jumper as her nesting material. He'd accepted the fate of his clothing considerably well until she'd started snagging down his silk scarves from the hangers to add to her corner and then Louis had to restrain him with arms banded around his waist while he complained about how expensive becoming grand-parents was becoming.

 

Louis had calmed his anger to a frowny pout; but Harry had snapped at him that this was all his fault anyway and he expected Louis to replace his scarf collection over the coming years. Louis had tried to hide his smile at Harry's causal mention of them being together for that long but he'd failed and Harry had got huffy with him until he rolled him on the bed and kissed him until he went pliant.

 

Anthony had been allowed to visit now and then but they had to make sure Felicity was left alone to raise her kits so they'd asked Margaret to cat-sit since Louis was barely at home. She had given them a knowing smile and taken the male cat in with a secretly-pleased grin.

 

As they came down the stairs into the living room, Harry wiped his eyes with a bemused chuckle.

 

"I'm such a cry baby."

 

Louis pulled Harry down onto his lap on the sofa.

 

"Quite a big baby though," he teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Not my fault you're small."

 

Louis arched a brow.

 

"I think you'll find they call me petite Harold. It's quite the attractive trait unlike your gangly legs."

 

"You like my gangly legs," Harry accused shifting to kiss him. "And I love that you're petite.. "

 

"Only because it deludes you into thinking you can carry me everywhere," Louis accused warmly.

 

He snickered as he remembered Harry lifting him into his arms from the edge of the trampoline after a particularly hot bouncing session and Harry turning with Louis in his arms in the garden only to find Margaret pruning her clematis bush; leaving them both red-faced with embarrassment.

 

Louis figured that would only get worse when he was back on a film-set with Harry visiting. He could imagine now how his co-stars would rib him endlessly over Harry's overt ownership of him.

 

Harry tightened his arms around Louis' shoulders and Louis fingered back his soft curled hair.

 

He smiled into Harry's face broadly, earning a cross-eyed, dimpled smile back.

 

"I like carrying you," Harry said then, slow and quiet.

 

"Pretty sure the whole world knows that by now, Harold," Louis smiled into his cheek, placing a kiss there, blowing a raspberry into his dimple that made Harry giggle.

 

The paparazzi had- _somehow_ -managed to get pictures of Harry lifting Louis out of the passenger seat of his truck once after a long night driving home when Louis had fallen asleep and kicked his shoes off and Harry hadn't had the heart to wake him up.

 

Harry shifted a bit in his lap, curling his knees up so that Louis felt his soft sleep-socks press into his knee. Harry looked at him, eyes flicking over his face.

 

"You know, we're pretty committed now..." He commented lightly.

 

Louis smirked. They had a cat-family to raise together and a long-distance relationship to manage when Louis started working again. But they lived in each other's pockets and Harry was right. If they broke up, it wouldn't be clean and simple.

 

He rested a hand on Harry's thigh, rubbing there slightly.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

 

"And you start your new film next year," Harry posed.

 

Louis lifted his hand to tug on the front of Harry's new jumper- a rather lovely green knit that Louis had bought him to replace his lilac one. Harry kissed him in response to the tug.

 

Louis got caught up in it, enjoying the feel of their lips together, the way Harry's breath fanned over his skin, hot and slow. The way he hummed a bit in his throat when he liked it; which was usually when Louis flicked his tongue in or kissed his top lip when he wanted to pet him.

 

"So what you're saying is, Harold," Louis breathed, his eyes also crossing at their proximity. "We should really make this a permanent fixture...have some kind of symbol of our commitment..."

 

Harry blinked, frowning slightly, opening his mouth to protest, or to cut Louis off, but Louis merely smiled innocently and went on, effectively beating Harry to the finish line on his thoughts.

 

"Good job I already thought about this and got you something then, isn't it?" Louis asked.

 

And it was far too soon to be buying jewellery and to be considering _next year_ but-

 

Well, Harry had evidently had it on his mind for some time, since he had also shyly confessed to him one night after particularly intimate spooning sex that he had been scared about Louis going off and finding someone else on a film set. Louis had told him quite openly that he was all in. Harry had held him tightly and promised he was too.

 

So now-

 

Why did it still feel so monumental, getting up to find his jacket, pulling out the small jewellery box and returning to the sofa with it, sliding back into his vacated seat beside Harry?

 

Harry draped his legs over Louis' thigh and rubbed his socked toes against his other calf.

 

"You got this for me?" He asked.

 

"Isn't this what you were about to angle at?" Louis asked back.

 

Harry lifted a shoulder.

 

"Thought maybe we could go shopping together and get some couples clothing. I didn't expect-"

 

"Open it," Louis pressed the edge of the box to his chest and Harry smiled, hopeful and excited.

 

He lifted the lid on the box and pulled out a long silver chain which had a paper aeroplane attached to it. It was exactly like one of Louis' tattoos that Harry had taken to tracing when they were laid together, his finger swirling in the dotted-line plume from the jet. He'd referred to it as being symbolic of when Louis flew away.

 

And Louis had gotten it made into a necklace for him, as a matching symbol to the ink on his skin and nobody, not anybody could deny that connection between them. It was achingly obvious and very owning.

 

Harry's breath caught, gaze snapping back to Louis.

 

"You-you got-"

 

Louis grinned and nodded, one hand sliding onto Harry's thigh and the other cupping his neck.

 

"You always like touching it and talking about it, so..."

 

Harry surged forward and pressed a hard kiss to Louis' lips, cradling his face shortly afterwards and softening the kiss. Louis ran his hand up Harry's thigh with a little noise of pleasure.

 

Harry put on the necklace quickly when he moved back, flashing Louis a happy grin.

 

"Gotta tag you as mine, too," he commented, lifting his tee-shirt over his head as Louis peeled off his pink socks.

 

"Better hurry," Louis mumbled against his collar-bones, kissing there. "Someone else might snatch me up..."

 

Harry shimmied out of his jeans and spread his thighs for Louis to climb between them; smirking as Louis reached for the lube they kept on his coffee-table.

 

"You _are_ small enough," Harry agreed. "And easy to lift..."

 

Louis unbelted his jeans and stripped off his own top; getting up to stamp down his boxers and delicately peeling Harry's off who was waiting for him to return to the sofa so he could finger him.

 

Louis settled across his hips, facing him and Harry gently smacked his ass with a giggle that made Louis grin at him, drawing his hands down Harry's chest and onto his stomach.

 

"Oh, in that kind of mood are we," he teased with a wink.

 

Harry laughed out loud and pulled himself up to kiss him; curling Louis into his arms and sneakily pressing his fingers gently to his rim; smiling as Louis went a bit limp against him while he worked some lube onto his digits.

 

"You think your fans know you're such a pushover?" Harry mumbled lowly.

 

Louis shifted a bit, tightening his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissing his jaw.

 

"I think you'll make it your mission for them to know," Louis conceded softly.

 

Harry slipped two fingers into him and screwed them slightly before parting them to stretch Louis open. He leaned forward to tongue over his nipples and grasp his thigh claimingly, kissing him once Louis started to work back onto his hand.

 

Soon Harry was within him; thrusting up gently and Louis was riding him in the best way possible and all that mattered was the love they felt for each other and how it manifested in the way they touched and came together.

 

When Louis was sated, curled up on his chest with Harry's arm around him, he snuck his phone out and snapped a picture; Louis' fluffy hair shielding some of his face but his arm tattoos identifying him easily.

 

He posted it to his Instagram account, the first photo he had ever shared despite their relationship being public for weeks now. The paper-plane necklace was in the shot.

 

 

He typed in a caption.

 

_My guy._

 

He smirked as the picture posted, followed by a stream of comments, mostly from Louis' avid fans who seemed to be following their relationship closely. Most of them were sweet, some of them disliked him but overall, they were ecstatic that Harry had confirmed their partnership somehow after relative radio silence since the article (carrying incident excluded).

 

He snorted as Louis' notifications started to buzz on his phone, his tag in the picture linking him to the app.

 

"Louis?" Harry called him softly, running gentle fingers through his hair.

 

"Hmm?" Louis shifted but didn't appear to want to move just yet.

 

"You've got a message on your phone..."

 

Louis opened one eye and lifted his head, holding his hand out for Harry to pass him his device.

 

He unlocked the screen and scrolled through the notifications, a slow smile starting on his face when he realised the source.

 

"Harry Styles, did you just post our first couple shot?" He asked, soft with sleep but no less beautiful.

 

Harry smiled back, dimples deepening.

 

"Maybe."

 

Louis grinned; his face going silly with happiness and then he wormed his way up Harry's body to kiss him.

 

"You're so whipped," he told him, secretly typing into his handset.

 

"Hey, what're you writing?"

 

"Nothing," Louis smirked, tossing his phone back onto the table.

 

Harry's cell buzzed and he opened the notification.

 

_LouisT19 has commented: Is this a challenge to post the sneakiest love shot? I accept ;)_

 

Harry gaped at him, staring until Louis snuffled out a chuckle.

 

"You started this, Harold," he murmured sleepily.

 

Harry let his phone slide to the carpet, kissing into Louis' hair.

 

"The game is on," he accepted with a secretly giddy grin.

 


End file.
